Nove Vidas
by MonsterSlut
Summary: They say that a lot can happen in twelve months, people change for better or for worse...me? I think I changed for the better. Things seemed peaceful but the day that I returned home to Beacon Hills, my brother Scott is bitten by a werewolf at the same time he finds out my secret. Scott's not the only were that prowls the night, sometimes cats and dogs can play together after all.
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ So I'm reposting the chapters, I know it's been like ****two years since I updated. I've done some small edits and added some paragraphs but I'm invested in Teen Wolf again!**

**Pairings are as such:**

**\- OCxStiles**

**\- OCxDerek (much further down the track)**

**\- AllisonxScott**

**More relationships may develop later on down the track. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own ++++++**

**One**

The first thing she saw as she drove down the highway with the music pumped up and the windows rolled all the way down was the sign that said _Welcome to Beacon Hills_. She laughed and rolled her eyes behind a pair of reflective aviator glasses before letting out the mother of all screams just to let the town know she was back.

Coming home the day before she was due to start her sophomore year at Beacon Hills High wasn't exactly how she planned it but even the best laid plans have a habit of going haywire. She pushed her foot down on the gas, urging the car to go beyond the normal speed limit of fifty until it hit seventy.

She let out another almighty scream into the night air and the car shot through the early hours of evening twilight. It was only her, her headlights and a set of flashing red and blues.

Damn it, she cursed, realising the she'd sped past a sheriff's deputy waiting to ambush anyone willing to break the rules. She changed her foot from the gas to the break and slowed right down so the deputy could overtake her and pull up in front of her. She laughed as the uniformed deputy approached her with his ticket book in his hand. This was just the sort of welcome home she really needed right now, god her mother was going to flip a shit when she found out. Hey mum I'm back…and I have a ticket for speeding…

"License and registration," the deputy grumbled as he held his hand out.

She leant over to the glove box, pulling out the registration for the car and her license from her wallet before giving them to the deputy. "Problem, officer?" she asked him, sweetly, pushing her glasses off her face and into her tangled mass of ebony curls all the while exposing those dark brown-green eyes.

He paused. "Well, as I live and breathe…Rose McCall, back from her grand adventure in the Amazon and the first thing she does is get a speeding ticket."

Leaning a little further out of the car, sixteen-year-old Rose McCall studied the deputy until she realised who it actually was. "Sheriff Stilinski?" she frowned.

Sheriff John Stilinski flashed a grin at the young woman. "I assume your time away has made you forget about speed limits and road signs?" he asked, sarcastically. "I didn't think that things were that different in the jungle." Hesitantly, Sheriff Stilinski held the pen over the ticket book as he stared at her. "I'm going to let you off with a warning, the last thing Melissa needs is you coming back into town with a speeding ticket on your first day back." He put his pen in his pocket and put his hand on the roof of the car. "This is your only warning, kiddo. Get home and sort yourself out, you've got school tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "I think I prefer being in the jungle, thank you. Wild animals-much easier to deal with that hormonal teenagers," she frowned, earning a chuckle from the sheriff.

Over twelve months ago, Rose McCall had gone to live some of her relatives in Brazil. Her mother had seen it as the only way to get her out of Beacon Hills and away from the crowd that Rose had gotten herself involved in. The smoking and drinking was bad enough but when Melissa had found out that she had been doing drugs and having sex with random strangers, she got in contact with their estranged father and the two of them shipped her off to his brother's in Brazil. That was bad enough but the fact that Rose was separated from her twin brother was worse. It was like she was missing an arm or a leg…her soul even. Now, twelve months later, Rose was determined that the whole town would see a change in her. And judging by the look on the Sheriff's face, he could certainly see it.

"Scott will be sure as hell happy to see you home," the Sheriff told Rose with a grin. "Go home."

Rose gave him a half assed salute once the Sheriff gave her the car registration and her license back. "Yes, sir." She waited until the Sheriff had driven off before pumping her music back up and heading home.

When she pulled up in the driveway, the sight of the same familiar blue grey two story house made her heart flutter. Damn it was certainly good to be home. She had meant to be home at the start of summer vacation, just over three months ago, but there had been an accident and Rose had been put in hospital for a couple of weeks after being attacked by a black panther just outside Rio. The doctors refused to let her travel so she spent months waiting for the all clear, finally getting it just over a week ago.

She rubbed her left thigh where the three ugly scars remained. The panther had managed to get all the way down through the muscle and almost to the bone before some of the locals scared it away. The doctors said it would take her months to heal but after a couple days, Rose was walking around and a couple weeks she was finally allowed out much to the chagrin of her already suspicious doctor. One of the only reasons that Rose got the all clear was due to the fact that her doctor had been killed by the same black panther that attacked her.

The first thing she did once she was out of the car was go to the boot for her suitcases. There were four compared to the one that she went away with. Melissa had forbidden her in taking her phone or her laptop but Rose soon adapted. She knew she had a lot of apologising to do-specially to her family and her closest friend. Rose had hurt a lot of people that she didn't care about but the ones she cared about the most were the ones she really hurt the most.

Her mum, Scott and Stiles.

Rose grabbed the first suitcase and stalked up to the front porch before slamming her fist on the door with a slight grin.

Silence.

So she hit it again.

"COMING!"

Rose hit the door a third time as she heard the sound of thundering footsteps coming down the stairs.

"HANG ON!"

The door was wrenched open and Rose found herself staring at the warm brown eyes of her twin brother. He opened his mouth as if to yell at her but stopped when he realised who it was. "Rose?"

I threw my arms around him. "Scott!"

"Holy crap!" Scott gasped, hugging her back. "When did you get back?"

"Two second ago!" Rose grinned, squeezing her brother. "Come help me get the rest of the suitcases out of the car." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the car.

"You have a car?" Scott whined. "Man, not fair!"

Rose laughed. "You can borrow it to, grumpy. It was a present from Aunty Margaret and Uncle Jared. It's for both of us."

Scott grabbed some stuff out of the boot and the two of them went inside.

"What's for dinner?" Rose asked, grinning from ear-to-ear. "You still a crap cook?"

"Hey!" Scott grumbled. "Not crap! We'll order Thai."

Rose grinned as the two of the dumped her suitcases in her slightly musty smelling room. "This place stinks!" She pushed the window open and hung halfway out, taking in a deep breath. "What time does mum finish work?"

Scott shrugged. "Dunno, two I think."

"I'm gonna unpack," Rose told him. "Wanna help?"

Scott snorted. "Yeah, no thanks. I've gotta get my lacross stuff together. This year, I am playing on the team."

"Not on the bench?" Rose teased.

Scott shot his sister a tortured look but he smiled at the same time. "So glad to have you back. Call mum once you've unpacked."

Rose gave him the same half assed salute she gave Sheriff Stilinski then set about unpacking. The first thing she found was the dream catcher she'd been given by a tribal trader. Rose had been given it a month ago by a little old woman who sensed a cat inside her, it was made from natural coloured material and had charms hanging off the bottom. Her favourite was the cat's eye charm followed by the small figure of a big cat. She'd always loved cats, loved the way they looked, loved the way they acted, loved the way they were so independent. Rose grinned and put the dream catcher up above her bed.

The year was going to be the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Two**

Rose happened to be picking out a clean shirt to wear, standing there in just a pair of jeans and a bra when Scott barged into her room. "JESUS SCOTT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "EVER THOUGHT OF KNOCKING?"

Scott stood there blinking at her for what seemed like a life time staring at the cat necklace she wore around her neck before he turned around. "Um-sorry…I thought I heard something. Wanted to know if you heard it?"

Rose paused. She picked out a shirt with a wolf howling at the moon and shoved it on just as she heard a creaking all throughout the house. "Yeah, I definitely hear that." She rushed passed her brother, taking note that he was holding a baseball bat. "You play?" I asked him.

Scott shook his head and Rose followed him to the front door. Hesitantly, Scott opened the front door and looked around the porch, there was nothing there, just the same trees and bushes and occasional flower that had always been there. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Nobody's-" Scott didn't even get the second word out of his mouth before someone fell upside down off the roof above the porch.

The three of them screamed their lungs out and the twins let it sink in who was hanging off their porch roof.

"Stiles!" Scott gasped. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Stiles Stilinski bypassed Rose, not even realising who was standing there with Scott. "You weren't answering your phone!" he accused. Stiles paused when he noticed the bat in Scott's hand. "Why do you have a bat?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "I thought you were a predator."

Stiles pretended to look insulted as he almost fell to his feet. "A pre-I-what-look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this!"

Rose rolled her eyes in classic McCall fashion. "Hear what Stiles? We have school tomorrow."

Suddenly Stiles seemed to realise that Rose was standing there with her arms folded, telling him that she was less than impressed with his childishness. "Jesus…Rose is that you?"

"No," Rose snorted. "I'm a clone. A holographic representation of the real Rose. No wait…I'm an alien duplicate."

He laughed. "Hey Rose…nice to see you back," Stiles blurted out. "You guys totally need to hear this!" he grinned, changing the subject. "I saw my dad leave, like, twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"For what?" Rose and Scott asked in unison.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods!" Stiles grinned.

As morbid as it was, Rose seemed to perk up at the words body in the woods.

"A dead body?" Scott questioned, as clueless as ever.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "No, a body of water. Yes! Dumb ass, a dead body."

Rose chuckled. "Were they murdered or did they die of a heart attack? Oh, I should be a detective. I'm good at this!"

"Ha, ha," Stile replied in a stale tone. "Nobody knows what happened, they know it's a girl and in her late twenties."

Scott rubbed his temple. "Hold on! If they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

He grinned. "That's the best part. They only found half."

Rose's grin matched Stiles. "Come on, little bro, we are so going!" she grinned, ducking inside for her and Scott's jacket's.

"Little?" Scott pouted. "We're the same age."

Rose clicked her tongue. "I'm older than you by six minutes. Shotgun the front seat!" she shouted, racing to Stiles' Jeep.

Stiles glanced at Scott. "So your sisters back?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"How's she going after she got attacked?" he asked.

All he did was shrug. "Doesn't talk about it."

The sound of a blaring horn alerted the two boys to Rose's impatience at waiting for them. She stuck her head out the window. "Put your tampons in and let's go!" she shouted.

Stiles actually chuckled when they got in the car. "Welcome back, Rose."

* * *

The Jeep stopped at a sign that said **Beacon Hills State Forest-Do Not Enter**.

Rose immediately jumped out of the Jeep and took in a long, deep breath. There was definitely a dead human out here. She could smell it-one of the best things about the Incident was the advance senses.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott groaned.

Stiles nodded. His reaction was that of a hyperactive teen-which he was in all his ADHD glory. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town."

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow!" Scott shot back.

Rose snorted. "He's going to be on the team this year, and not as a bench warmer," she smirked supportively and sarcastically.

Scott shot her an 'I'll get you later' glare. "I'm making first line!"

Stiles patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"I'm going to be the pope!" Rose declared making Stiles laugh harder.

Scott ignored the both of them, mumbling something about unsupportive friends and family. "Just out of curiosity…which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stile stopped. "Huh! I didn't even think about that."

Scott rolled his eyes. Classic Stiles, master of never thinking things through.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott added.

Stiles and Rose stared at each other. "Also something I didn't think about."

Scott grimaced. "It comforting to know you've panned this out with your usual attention to detail-Rose, you're just as bad as Stiles."

Rose pointed at herself. "Me?" she asked all innocently. Her attitude suddenly changed as the sound of barking dogs hit her ears. She hated dogs, especially now. "Dogs and people!" she pointed out, running off.

Scott groaned. "Rose! Wait!"

Stiles shot off after Rose before Scott could. Sometimes he hated the fact that he was born with asthma and his twin wasn't. Rose paused behind a tree with a grin and Stiles over took her, she thought about tripping him but the sudden attacking dog did that for him. She swore and picked up a fallen branch. "Stiles!" Rose shouted, coming to his defence.

"Hold it right there!"

Rose squinted at the flash light, the artificial light reflected off the many bracelets she was wearing.

"Hang on, hang on!" came a familiar groan. "This little delinquent belongs to me. That one's on thin ice." Sheriff Stilinski dragged Stiles to his feet.

"Dad?" he grinned, "how are you doing?"

Sheriff Stilinski stared the two of them down. "So, do you listen to all of my phone calls?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. Not the boring ones."

Stiles' father studied both Stiles and Rose. "If you're here Rose, where's your other partner in crime?"

Rose chuckled. "Scott? Wants to get a good night sleep, Stiles and I thought we'd sneak out, catch up…tea and scones…texting…you know…kissing…that sort of thing."

Stiles shot Rose a 'what the hell' look.

The sheriff rubbed his temple. Ignoring the comment Rose said about kissing. "I'm going to walk you two back to your car Stiles. And when I get home you and I are going to have a conversation about something called privacy." He put his hands on Stiles and Rose's shoulder and steered them away from Scott who was hiding behind a tree. "And Rose, you've just got back. You're chances are wearing thin."

Rose frowned and sighed. "Yes, Sheriff Stilinski," she apologised, pretending to be upset. She was more interested in the body instead of getting in trouble. Not only did the whole area stink of dead human but it also stunk of something else…something she couldn't pin the scent on. Rose was certainly determined that she was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Three**

The following morning Scott came running down the stairs like a bull to grab a cereal bar on the way out, hoping to take their new car before Rose got up only to find she was already up. A delicious smell wafted through the kitchen as Rose expertly flipped a pancake off the frypan and onto an already large pile of pancakes.

She twirled the pan around in her hand and tossed it into the sink with a gleeful jump before turning around. "Eat up, baby bro. We got a long day of school!" Rose smiled at her twin but she could smell that there was something different about him, he didn't smell like Scott anymore but more like wet dog.

Scott sat down at the table and pulled four pancakes in his direction before covering them in syrup whilst Rose cleaned up. "This is awesome!" he grinned, his mouth full of food.

Rose grinned and sat down. For her first day of school she was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans with a pair of red Chuck Taylors and a white shirt that said _been there, done that, got the t-shirt_ underneath a blood red jacket with a hoodie. "You okay?" she asked, a look of slight concern on her face. "You didn't come home till really late and you left a little bit of blood on the bathroom. I found it when I woke up this morning."

In actual fact Scott had been incredible with his clean up last night but Rose had been able to smell the blood as soon as he came in. Scott washed his breakfast down with a glass of milk. "Something attacked me last night."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Something attacked you last night?" she quoted. "Like what?"

Scott shrugged. "Some kind of wolf, I think."

Rose looked at her watch and swore. "Shit! I gotta go to school! I have to be at the office to enrol. Need a lift?"

Scott shook his head. "No, I'll take the bike. Thanks for breakfast."

She ignored him and ran to the door where her bag and keys waited. Rose grabbed them as she dashed out the door, jumping over the railing with cat-like grace to get to her car. The older McCall twin had already made up her mind to go back to the woods after school and find out what the hell had happened out there and find the so called wolf that attacked her brother. She would be back in time to have her welcome back dinner with their mum but first she needed to find out what was wrong with Scott and why he smelt so weird to her.

* * *

The secretary behind the desk appeared less than thrilled to see Rose when she came into the office with her enrolment papers. Honestly, Rose would hardly blame her considering that she had set fire to the garbage bin just to get out of detention which got her in more trouble.

"Good morning, Mrs Waters!" Rose grinned. She handed the aged secretary her papers and waited for her to sort her out. "How are you this fine morning?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine until you got here!" she grumbled.

Rose dug around in her bag and produced a small wooden box that she handed to Mrs Waters. "This year is going to be better!" she announced. "I have learnt the error of my ways and brought you this as a peace offering gift."

Hesitantly, Mrs Waters opened the box and paused at the boxes contents. Rose knew that she was a great cat lover so she had brought back a cat's eye ring to hopefully make amends. "My dear, this is gorgeous!" she exclaimed, utterly surprised at Rose.

"That's a Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye," Rose explained. "It's my way of saying sorry I was such a bitch."

Mrs Waters closed the box. And sat it down in front of her. "Bear with me a moment dear and I shall get you your schedule." Rose grinned and sat back, waiting for her papers and her locker details. It wasn't too much longer that Mrs Waters came back with everything she needed. "You've got English first. Have a lovely day, dear. Be sure to stop by for a chat when you can. I'd love to hear about your time in Brazil."

A smirk crossed her face as she left the office, Rose had noticed that she was wearing the ring. As she sussed out her way to the library, Rose noticed that the school was starting to fill up with students ready for the new school year and all the smells that came with it. She wrinkled her nose and carried on.

The librarian was more than happy to give Rose the books she would need for this term on a two week loan until she could get her own text books. By the time the elder McCall came out, the school was bustling with students. This made the stanch of horny teenagers and perfume more than she could handle. In a rush to get to her locker, Rose slammed straight into Jackson Whittemore-the last person she wanted to see.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rose McCall," he sneered with his little clique right behind him. "Slept with any random men lately?"

Rose shrugged. "No, have you."

The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

She dug through her bag and tossed him the little bottle of water in her bag. "Best be putting some water on that burn," Rose smirked as she pushed past him. "Hey, Danny," she grinned, genially happy to see Danny Mahealani. The only person in Jackson's following of wannabe boy band members.

"Hey Rose," he replied, ignoring Jackson's glare. "Heard you got attacked by some kind of wild animal?"

Rose nodded. "Sure did, I'll catch up with you later."

She headed towards her English class and took a seat up the back, waiting for the class to start. When Stiles and Scott came in, she winked at them and sat back, reading over the syllabus for the year.

The teacher came in and looked over the class. He seemed to be disappointed over the pick of the litter this year. He sighed. "As you know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Rose sighed and closed out all other things but her and Scott. She had smelt something similar to his scent in the forest, where the body was found. The scent her twin was giving off was similar to the scent that she gave off, hers was more refined and earthy whilst his was wild. Her eyes snapped open and fell on her brother's back.

She wasn't sure what Scott was but Rose was sure that Scott McCall was no longer human.

**++++++ I've been giving some thought to Rose's form when she turns and whether or not she can take the full werepanther form like Peter Hale can. I'm picturing a humanoid-panther with black fur all over, yellow eyes, claws, ears and an actual tail. Yes, that's right, Rose McCall will have a tail so you can imagine the jokes from Stiles. If you picture anything different, please give me a shout out and tell me your ideas. Thanks ++++++**


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Four**

_So much for me sussing this out without Scott and Stiles tagging along_, Rose thought to herself as she traipsed after her brother and his best friend.

She'd purposely left school early only to be roped into watching the training for the Beacon Hills lacrosse team by Lydia Martin, Jackson's girlfriend and Allison Argent-the girl her brother was drooling over during English class. Whatever was happening to Scott was plainly evident to Rose when he managed to block every ball coming to him in the goals. The shitty coach had put Scott in goals for one reason and that was to give the Beacon Hills jocks a confidence boost when they kicked his ass.

"Rose!" Scott shouted. "Careful!"

Rose stopped just in time to miss falling into a creek. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Mother fu-" she swore. Carefully Rose jumped on a rock, using them as stepping stones. When she got to the other side, Stile stared at her.

"Since when have you been afraid of water?" he snorted. "I remember a certain McCall skinny dipping about eighteen months back because she forgot her swimmers."

Scott groaned. "Dude! Can you not remind me! I'm going to have that seared into my brain!"

Rose laughed. "Speaking of…the way you were ogling the new girl…Allison Argent? Scott and Allison sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, than comes marriage-"

Scott threw a rock at Rose but she caught it. "You're a cow!"

"Moo," she grinned. "So, tell me what happened to you during training this afternoon?" Rose asked him. "You were like all Clark Kent turns Superman."

Scott shrugged. "I don't-I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I-I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

Stiles paused. "Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," he groaned.

Stiles dug through his pockets. "I don't have any mint mojito-" he stopped dead when he pulled the stick out.

"Rose smells like a freaking cat!" Scott continued, pointing at his sister.

She snorted. "How on earth can I smell like a cat?" In her mind, Rose swore to herself, so Scott could smell she was different as well. Maybe she should just tell him.

"So all this started with a bite?" Stiles frowned.

Scott spun around. "What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. She'd thought exactly the same thing after she'd been attacked. It took her a while to understand what she'd been exposed to and that she was no longer human anymore.

"You know what?" Stiles frowned. "I actually think I've heard of this-it's a specific kind of infection."

The colour in Scott's face drained away more than it already had. "Are you serious?"

Stiles crossed his arms. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called-lycanthropy."

Rose's eyes widened. Holy shit! How could she be so blind! That's why he smelt like wet dog! Scott was a werewolf!

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott panicked.

Rose slapped herself in the head. Sometimes Scott was so stupid.

Stiles nodded. "Oh, yeah. It's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott gasped.

Again, Stiles nodded. "Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." He threw back his head and howled a little. When he saw Scott's face he shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

Meanwhile, Rose was kicking herself. How could she have not put two and two together like level-headed Stiles? Come to think of it, he was actually taking this really well. It endorsed the whole telling the truth thing. She grinned, making up her mind to tell Stiles. Scott on the other hand was giving her second thoughts.

Scott started looking around at where they were. "I could have sworn this was it!" he grumbled. "I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler."

The three of them started looking around for Scott's inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stile suggested.

Scott stared at him. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks."

Rose suddenly froze. Standing behind them, watching them with an intense glare was another werewolf, judging by the smell. He wore a pair of black jeans, boots, a white shirt that seemed to mould around his abs and a leather jacket. He studied her like she studied him. Both Scott and Stiles noticed the instant dislike the two of them seemed to give up. She clenched her fists, her claws stabbing into the palms of her hands to calm her down and make the growl forming in her throat go away.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. "This is private property."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Uh-sorry, man. We didn't know."

"We're looking for my brother's inhaler," Rose managed to spit out.

He dug through his pocket and through something at Scott-it was his inhaler. Not that it was going to do him any good now. Rose had found that since the Incident-the only things that made her sick were Tiger Claws, a sort of flower that was found in Africa and Australia. It, and blessed blades were the only thing that could harm her.

He glared at them one more time before skulking off.

"Dude that was Derek Hale!" Stiles gasped. "You remember right?" he asked, seeing the look the twins were giving him. "He's only, like, a few years older than us. His family, they all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

"We were six, dude," Rose replied bluntly. She crossed her arms. "Scott, you're gonna be late to work."

Scott looked at the time and swore.

Rose tossed him the keys to the car. "I'll hitch a ride with Stiles."

"Thanks!" Scott grinned. He took off running, leaving the two of them to walk back to Stiles' car.

Stiles ranted and raved about Derek and the dead body and how Scott was freaking about becoming a werewolf-with an added side snigger. They were about twenty minutes from the reserve before Rose spoke.

"What do you see when you look at me, Stiles?" she asked in that tone that told him that she was serious.

Stiles stared at her as he drove. "What do you mean? I see the same girl I grew up with that got me and Scott in heaps of trouble."

Rose raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm serious, Stiles. What do you see?"

Stiles sighed. "Rose McCall. That's who I see." He turned his attention back to the road.

For a second there was nothing but silence between them. Than Rose spoke again. "Take another look."

He turned his head to look at her again and when he saw the flash of glowing blue eyes. He gasped and slammed his foot on the breaks, not believing what he was seeing… "That's not possible…" Stiles whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Five**

Stiles Stilinski was in complete and total shock and awe as he found himself staring at his best friend's sister…yeah, he laughed to himself, sister.

Rose McCall, playful, teasing, outspoken, stubborn, Rose McCall was staring at him through a pair of bright blue eyes with a black slit for a pupil. She was completely covered in a thin layer of black fur with cat ears instead of human ears and Stiles swore that she had a tail resting on her shoulder.

Stiles slammed his foot on the break before he had a car accident and after taking a deep breath he turned to look at her still sitting there looking like a cat. "What happened?"

"The panther that attacked me," Rose replied. Her voice was softer, more graceful and musical. She taped the dash in front of her and Stiles could see that she had claws like a big cat. "It's why Scott said that he could smell a cat on me and the gum you had. He is turning into a werewolf, Stiles, and Friday is a full moon."

It was strange for Stiles to see Rose sitting there looking like something that should be in World of Warcraft. He shifted in his seat and watched as she slowly turned back into regular Rose McCall. She shook her head and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you didn't freak out on me, knew you could handle it."

"So…do I get you a ball of yarn or something shiny to play with?" Stiles questioned, looking genuinely confused.

"All of this and that's your take away?" Rose asked him, actually giggling. "No other questions?"

Stiles shook his head. "Just processing the fact that one of the hottest girls in school is now a cat."

Rose laughed. "Hottest girls in school?" she grinned. "You've been crushing on Lydia Martin since you were, I dunno, like six. I don't fall under the category of hottest girl in Stiles Stilinski's book. Come on, I wanna get home to cook dinner for mum."

Stiles paused for a minute before he put his foot on the gas. "What's it like?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's like been on a drug all the time," Rose answered. "Every sense is heightened. I can see, hear, smell, touch, taste things better than before. I'm faster, stronger, healing is a breeze, cats love me and my tail comes in handy heaps."

"Does Scott know?" he frowned.

Rose shook her head. As much as she wanted to tell her brother, she was going to wait and see how he reacted to his own supernatural problem. "No, I'll wait until he raps his head around his own problem. I mean, cats and dogs hate each other…and speaking of…Derek Hale-werewolf."

Stiles gasped. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, not the one that attacked Scott though. You have to be an alpha to bite or scratch someone and pass on the virus. It's the same for all were's.

"Can you pass it on?" Stiles questioned.

Rose shook her head. "I'm a beta, at best. Big cats don't have a pack structure so think of me more like a nomad. I don't want to be part of a pride." She stared out the window. "The little old lady who helped me heal and taught me about what I was used to be a member of this particular pride. There are two males, one is the leader and the other does his dirty work. The leader attacked me and passed the virus onto me hoping I would become a member of his harem."

Stiles snorted. "A harem?"

She nodded. "Yeah, big cat prides have two males and countless females to raise the young. The men lounge around all day whilst the women raise the children and go out hunting. Apparently one of the females had died. The pride alpha didn't expect the locals to chase him off with guns laced with Tiger's Claw powder. The old lady put charms all around me," Rose waved her hand in the air to show Stiles the series of charms on her bracelets, "and kept me away from him. As long as I keep them on or around me at all times, he won't find me. Although they rarely leave Brazil, using mercenaries to bring back the pride property."

"That's awful," Stiles told her, shaking his head as he pulled into the McCall driveway.

Rose shrugged. "Nothing can be done now. It would be easy if I had my own pride but hey, I'm the bottom of the totem pole so I'm content with being the nomad for now."

"What's Tiger's Claw?" Stiles asked.

"It's poison to my kind," Rose replied. "Like wolfsbane is to werewolves, Tiger's Claw is to werepanthers. And we don't get killed by silver, instead you have to kill our kind with blessed blades. And there is like seven of them in the world so they're really freaking rare."

"So, are you like a full moon kind of girl?" he inquired.

Rose shook her head. "Nope. It's different. Scott's gonna lose control once a month, me? I'm always fighting for control. Werepanthers hunt in panther form whilst spending the rest of their time in the humanoid form I just took. And just like a cat, I get heat too which is just freaking amazing."

Stiles paused. "That I did not need to know."

Rose blushed. "Sorry, TMI." She reached back and got her bag out of the back seat. "Thanks for listening, Stiles." Rose leant across the seat and planted a kiss on Stiles' cheek before getting out of the car. "Later!"

Stiles rubbed his cheek. "Yeah…later."

She grinned and walked into the house, letting herself in to start searching the kitchen for something for dinner. Rose heard footsteps upstairs and busied herself with putting the chicken in the microwave to defrost than sticking her head in the pantry for some other kind of side to have with the chicken.

"Who's there?" came the familiar voice of her mother.

Rose spun around. "Mum!" she squealed, dropping whatever was in her hands to bury herself in Melissa McCall's arms. "Oh my god! Mum, I missed you!"

Melissa wrapped her arms around her daughter and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're home!" she spoke into her neck. "It's so good to see you!"

"I'm so sorry, mum!" Rose apologised. "I'm so, so sorry!"

Melissa ran her hands through her daughter's hair. "There's nothing to be sorry about! You're back now, that's all that matters! And thank you for the pancakes!"

Rose giggled, refusing to let her mother go. "Sit down, mum. I'm cooking!"

Melissa pulled away from Rose and raised an eyebrow. "You're cooking?" she asked her.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. Aunty Margaret taught me. You're gonna love it, trust me."

"You're in a good mood," Melissa pointed out.

"Glad to be home," Rose grinned. "Scott's at work, Stiles brought me home and we met Derek Hale today. Broody bastard."

Melissa chuckled. "It's good to have you home, Rose. I'm gonna get my stuff ready for work, you cook. I'll be back down soon."

Rose watched her mother leave and set about preparing dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ There be a little bit of kissing in this ++++++**

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf of any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Six**

Her day was supposed to follow one particular structure.

School.

Home.

Homework.

Light dinner.

Party.

Home.

Bed.

But it was all too evident that this was not going to go the way that she wanted it to.

Scott had already left to go pick up Allison for their date/party, to be honest, she wasn't completely sold on Allison Argent, something felt off about her.

Rose rattled through her closet looking for a dress to wear, finally settling on the bottle green dress with one sleeve. She laughed as she put it on, remembering when she dragged Scott and Stiles shopping with her to find a new dress to wear. She was about to put on a pair of gold roman sandals when Rose heard a howl in the distance.

Dropping the shoes, she rushed over to her window and stuck her head out. In the tree line she could see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her. A feral growl escaped her mouth and her eyes changed so she could see what she was actually staring at.

It was a wolf.

And it was freaking huge.

Instinctively Rose jumped out of the window, landing on all fours before she gave chase. She knew it was bloody stupid to be giving chase to an alpha wolf but this was the one that bit her brother. If she could kill it before the full moon than maybe he wouldn't turn. She ran across the field and straight through the tree line, following a trail that a five year old could easily follow.

"Could have picked better time," Rose muttered to herself. She came to a halt near a small creek that marked the end of the wolf's trail. Closing her eyes, she let her senses move out to find whatever she could pick up.

Movement!

Rose heard movement off to her left and jumped over the creek than up a tree to lay in wait. Minutes later the sound of three men met her ears and she flattened herself against the branch in the tree. These three were clearly in some kind of danger. She couldn't do anything without exposing herself.

So she waited.

It was only when she picked out that they were carrying guns and a pretty wicked looking crossbow that it dawned on her. _Hunters_, she hissed in her mind. She curled her paws around the branch so tightly that it started to crack, alerting the hunters to her presence.

Three sets of eyes shot up to the tree where she was followed by light from a torch. Rose jumped out of the tree, landing straight on top of the hunter at the back, knocking him to the ground. She hissed at him at the same time she punched him in the face.

Someone shot at her, grazing her bare shoulder. Pain shot up her arm and she roared, diving at the second hunter only to miss him. She rolled on the ground and picked herself up before she took off into the shadows. More gun fire followed her, a bullet hit her square in the shoulder, a second hitting her in the right leg followed by a crossbow bolt planting itself straight through her arm.

Rose hissed in pain. She hid behind a tree, snapping the arrow in half and ripping out the shaft before throwing it into the bushes. She had to take the bullets out but there was no way in hell she was going to reach them.

The alpha wolf had led Rose into a trap and she was kicking herself for being so stupid. Dealing with werewolves was more difficult than dealing with werepanthers. She cursed herself for not having the sense to bring her phone with her so she could call Stiles. Rose smiled a little at the thought of Stiles pulling silver bullets out of her, distracting herself long enough to notice she'd gone from dirt and leaves to hard ground.

Her only warning was the beeping of a horn and the headlights coming towards her.

The car clipped her, knocking her off the road and straight into a tree.

The last thing that she remembered was the ground meeting her face.

* * *

Expecting the warm comfort of her own bed when she woke up, Rose found herself lying on a cold metal slab staring up at a white roof above her head.

"Nice to see you're awake."

Rose sat upright, ignoring the slight pain that was in her leg and shoulder to see an elderly man sitting there watching her. She cocked her head to the side. "Doctor Deaton?" she gasped, staring at Scott's boss and the owner of Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.

"Welcome back, Rose," Deaton smiled, getting out of his chair to come check her wounds. "Seems like you brought back something other than a changed attitude. Werewolves, I've heard of, werepanthers are a rare breed."

Rose's eyes widened in horror. "You saw?" she gasped.

Deaton smiled. "Of course I saw, but I also know. Like I said, werepanthers are rare. Even rarer in this part of the world. What shot you?"

"Hunters," Rose hissed as he checked her.

"You're healing rather well," Deaton noted. "Once I took the bullets out you started healing pretty well. You should be find by morning."

"Do you have a phone I can use?" Rose questioned. "I have to call Stiles."

"Why Stiles?" Deaton inquired.

"He knows," she replied. Deaton pointed to the phone on the wall and she slid off the table to use it. "So, you know about the supernatural?" Rose frowned, dialling Stiles.

"Treating animals is only ninety percent of my work," he replied vaguely.

"_Hello?_"

"Stiles can you come pick me up from the animal clinic?" Rose asked.

Stiles laughed. "_What the hell are you doing at the animal clinic?_"

"Got shot," Rose replied. "Can you come grab me?"

He sighed. "_Yeah, sure. But you should know that Scott's gone after Derek. He thinks he has Allison._"

"Did he change?" Rose asked him.

She could practically hear Stiles frown over the phone. "_Yeah._"

"Come get me," Rose urged him again. She hung up. "Thanks for your help, Doctor Deaton."

"My pleasure," he smiled.

She could tell that there was no way he was going to explain how he knew what she was but he had helped her so in her mind it made him an ally.

* * *

Stiles arrived ten minutes later practically demanding an explanation as to how and why she'd been shot in his own Stiles way. Rose explained to him as best she could but he was still stuck on the idea that there was actual werewolf hunters out there and spent the drive back to her place grinning like an idiot.

"You gonna go get Scott?" Stiles finally asked her.

Rose shook her head. "No. Derek won't kill Scott. Not with the hunters out there and not with that alpha out there. Derek needs Scott to find the alpha so he'll protect him from the hunters in his own Hale way." She curled her fists up, eyes flashing in anger. "I can't believe I fell into a freaking trap! I'm so pissed off right now!" Rose hissed.

"This is all very new," Stiles sighed. "Least I can say you're never boring."

Rose laughed. "I was actually going to you until Doctor Deaton hit me with his car. I got momentarily distracted by the idea of you removing silver bullets."

Stiles snort. "Add that to a life time of nightmares and you have yourself a vet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Cat jokes? Now?" When Stiles pulled into the driveway, Rose paused as she went to get out of the car.

"You okay?" Stiles frowned.

Slowly Rose nodded. "Yeah…I think…no…"

Stiles scratched his head. "Me Tarzan, you Jane?" he joked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Stiles. I didn't mean to pull you into this. But, thank you anyway." She opened the door than turned back to him. "That new X-Men movie is still playing, wanna go see it with me?"

Stiles nodded. "Sure. Scott was saying he wanted to go see it, gives us a reason-" he stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Oh…you mean…not with Scott."

Rose shook her head. "Not with Scott." She leant over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You know, one of things I always said to myself when I was in Brazil was that if I ever got the chance, I'd want to be with you. You were always there for me, through all the shit I put everyone through. Yeah, you can say you were doing it for Scott," she added with a soft smile, "but you were the one that brought me to the hospital when I OD'd and you stayed until mum could come back from nans in New York. It's one of the reason's I showed you the panther because you were always there. I trust you, with my life it seems." She kissed him again, smiling to herself when she felt him kissing her back, "thank you, Stiles. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "What time?" he asked, referring to the movie. "Pick you up around one?"

Rose nodded. "If you don't want to, I'm not pressuring you, I know you've had a crush on Lydia for like ever and going on a date with me would be super weird for Scott and super weird for you considering we grew up together and I made you both eat worms-"

Stiles laughed. "It may be super weird with Scott, but like I said. Top ten. We'll grab lunch as well."

Rose grinned. "Great." She got out of the car and came around to the driver's window. "It's a date."

"One more thing," Stiles spoke.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I'm glad you trust me," he grinned with that dorky Stiles grin. "I'll see you in the morning."

Rose headed barefoot back to the house, only when Stiles had gone did she climb up through her bedroom window. She needed to have a shower and throw out her dress, it was completely soaked with blood.

Whilst she cleaned up, Rose came to the conclusion that her, Scott and Derek Hale were the only ones that could stand up against the alpha. She wasn't counting the hunters because they weren't on their side. She groaned and got into a pair of Hello Kitty pyjamas.

The most daunting aspect of this whole war was the fact that Rose was going to have to make an alliance with a dog.


	7. Chapter 7

**++++++ I'm not sure about the timeline because I've found several different timelines that conflict with each other. So I'm going with the best I can ++++++**

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Seven**

School was pretty normal the following day and by normal the only thing that happened was Scott dislocating Jackson's shoulder during lacrosse practice. Choosing to leave after that, Rose took the car keys and decided to talk to Derek, she had no idea where he would be but Stiles had suggested the burnt out remains of the Hale house.

When she got there, Rose found the house empty. She vaguely remembered the accident ten years ago where his entire family burnt to death apart from him and his sister Laura cause they were at school. The front door was unlocked, giving Rose the opportunity to let herself in to a very dusty house. "You have a very dusty house," Rose mumbled to herself, taking in the recent scent of Derek Hale. He was definitely staying her, his scent was all over the place and very fresh. "Come on Derek!" she shouted at the bottom of the stairs. "I know you're here somewhere."

No answer.

"Geronimo," Rose grinned. Good, she could poke around. She went upstairs and checked each room one by one, each was as dusty as the last until she came to what appeared to be the master bedroom. This room was being used. There was bottles of beer on some of the surfaces, all empty, couple bags of clothes and new sheets on the mattress on the floor. "So this is where you're living?" she frowned. She picked up one of the bags off the floor and started searching through it. As she searched through the second bag, she heard a car pull up and stop behind her car. She came to the window and sighed when she realised it was Derek.

Rose came out to the landing and leant on the railings as Derek slammed the door open.

He glared at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "See, now you didn't do it right. You should have burst in screaming 'here's Johnny'."

"What are you doing in my house?" Derek yelled, his eyes glowing blue.

"You don't scare me," Rose declared, doing the same thing. "I was going through your stuff, what does it look like?" She folded her arms. "Now, I know you're not the alpha, you don't have the same smell as what he does. Originally, I had planned to kill him before the full moon for Scott's sake but I was all out of luck."

Derek smirked at the thought. "You? Kill an alpha? You're not one of us."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sure, I may not be but Scott's my twin brother. I don't care that I'm a cat and he's a dog but what I do care about is what this alpha can make him do. I'm sure you're worried as well. After all, it's stronger than you, faster than you, better than you. And the hunters are looking for it."

"So what do you want?" he growled.

"Alliance," Rose answered. "You help me, I help you. Simple."

"What could you possibly offer me?" Derek asked her.

"Werewolves have limits where werepanthers do not," Rose replied. "Let's see, silver, wolfsbane, mountain ash, just to name a few. The hunters will have these weapons at their disposal. They come in numbers, you are alone. And yes, Scott is now a wolf too," she added, "but he's untrained and young. One full moon. I'm an asset to you, Derek. I can guarantee you the hunters don't even know what I am."

"Get out," Derek growled.

Rose came down the stairs and stopped beside him. "Think about in, cujo. I'm too much trouble having as an enemy. Trust me." She took a deep breath, "oh and you might want to bury that body you have in your trunk before it starts to stink up the car. Beauty like that shouldn't be sullied. Have a nice day."

"Aren't you even remotely worried that Scott will shift during that little game of his?" Derek snapped.

Rose paused. "Of course I'm worried. But it's not going to stop him from having a life, graduating high school, getting the girl. I don't let my problem stop me, and trust me, it's harder being what I am than being a wolf. Instead of lecturing him about the dangers of being a werewolf, maybe you should teach him. You seem to fit in despite your obvious lack of social grace. Being all broody and Batman like but without the millions of dollars."

On the way back home, Rose pulled into the grocery store to get something for dinner. As she perused the sauce marinade section she froze. The same scent from the woods the other night was in the same aisle as she was. When she turned around, Rose found herself staring at Allison as she walked down the aisle with someone that looked to be her dad.

"Holy cow," she gasped.

"Oh, hey Rose," Allison grinned when she saw her.

"Who's this?" Allison's dad asked.

"Rose McCall," Rose answered, offering her hand to him. "You're Allison's dad?"

He nodded and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Chris Argent. I see you like cats," he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Rose fumbled. "Not really a dog fan." She put the jar of sauce in her basket. "Nice meeting you, Mr Argent but I gotta go sort dinner out."

"You going to Scott's game tomorrow night?" Allison asked her.

Rose shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see how the day goes."

"I'll see you later," Allison smiled.

Rose watched them go and she breathed a sigh of relief. That was why she didn't like Allison-her dad was a hunter.

When she got home, Rose set about preparing dinner. As she tossed the lamb in the pan, the back door opened and Scott same in covered in a decent amount of dirt. "Rolling around in the dirt?" she grinned.

Scott shook his head. "No." He sat down at the table and watched his twin as she cook dinner. "What were you doing at Derek's today?" he asked her.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she turned around and leant against the counter. "Is this Scott McCall, big brother or Scott McCall werewolf asking the question?"

Scott stared at her. "I'm not-"

"Oh please," Rose snorted. "I know you're a werewolf. Stiles told me everything. That's the only way you would have found out I was at Derek's today because he certainly wouldn't have told you. Now, what were you and Stiles doing at Derek's today?"

"We found the other half of the body," Scott sighed. "Derek's been arrested."

Rose pinched her nose. "So you went and found the other half of the body to arrest Derek so you could play in the game tomorrow?" she frowned. "And don't give me that look," Rose argued, seeing his face. "Allison asked me if I was going so I know why you want to play. Derek was going to stop you so you went and found the body so he'd get arrested and couldn't stop you."

Scott tapped the table with his fingers. "You really shouldn't be involved in this."

Roe snorted. "I'm involved now Scott. It's called being related to you."

He sighed. "Listen, tomorrow we should sit down and talk about everything."

Rose shook her head. "Can't. Date."

"Already?" Scott gasped. "Does mum know?"

"Says you, hook up with the new girl," she smirked. "And no, mum doesn't know. Not yet, but I will tell her.

"Who is it?" Scott asked.

"Stiles," Rose replied, adding the sauce to the pan. She grinned as she heard Scott's pulse start to race.

"Stiles?" Scott repeated. "Stiles as in Stiles?"

"Oh grow up," Rose laughed. "Yes, Stiles. Go take a shower, you stink to hell and by the time you're done, dinner will be ready."

Scott got out of his seat and headed upstairs. "Stiles," he mumbled, "can't believe you're going on a date with Stiles of all people. Stiles? You're my freaking sister and he's my best friend. Stiles?"

"GET OVER IT!" Rose shouted with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Eight**

Standing at the bottom of the stairs the following morning, Melissa McCall listened to her daughter as she ran from her bedroom to the bathroom and back again. She stood there for almost ten minutes before her curiosity peaked and she marched upstairs to see what was going on.

Rose stood in her bedroom looking at a variety of clothes that were lain out on her bed trying to pick something to wear. Her hair was braided down one side of her head and she was wearing just a little bit more makeup than usual.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

"Can't figure out what to wear, mum," Rose sighed, throwing shirts off the bed. "I don't wanna say look at me sexy but more casual laid back sexy."

Melissa raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You've a date?"

Rose nodded, picking up a black and grey dress that came just above her knees. "Perfect!" she declared, pulling it on followed by a pair of black leggings much to Melissa's relief.

As she pulled out a pair of socks and knee high boots, Melissa cleared her throat to catch her attention. "Who's the guy?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Mum, relax, it's Stiles. Not some drug dealer or pimp. It's just Stiles."

Melissa's jaw dropped a little. "Stiles?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Stiles. We're going to lunch than the movies."

"Stiles?" Melissa asked again, trying to catch her daughter out in a lie.

Rose finished putting her boots on. "Yeah, Stiles." She sighed. "I know you're worried mum, but it's Stiles. I've had this huge crush on him since I left, after what he did for me I realised what a bitch I'd been so I'm making it up to him as I go."

"But Stiles?" her mum asked. She was smiling a little but Rose and Stiles together were a blow up waiting to happen. And not in a bad way but more in a wild, crazy way. She sighed. "Ok. Have fun and don't remember that Scott's playing his first game tonight."

"Thanks mum!" Rose grinned. She hugged her mum and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you at the game."

Just as she came outside, Stiles' jeep pulled into the driveway. When Rose got inside, Stiles reversed out and silently drove down the road. She smiled. "Nothing to be nervous about Stiles."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Nervous? I'm not nervous."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I can hear your heartbeat Stiles, you're nervous."

Stiles stared at her. "You have got to stop doing that."

"Sorry." Rose stared down at her hands. "If you don't want to go out to the movies we can grab lunch, head back to your place and play the X-Box all afternoon."

He shook his head. "No, no. You wanted to the movies."

Rose giggled. "It was a suggestion, Stiles. Honestly, we're probably more comfortable playing Halo or whatever's out. I was never one for flaunting it like Lydia or Jackson."

"My dad's not home," Stiles replied.

Rose grinned. "Awesome. We'll order pizza. You totally cat proofed your house right?"

Stiles stared at her. "Was I meant to?"

Rose burst out laughing, clutching her sides she was laughing so hard. "No! It's not like I'm gonna scratch at the furniture!" she teased.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you for that comic genius. Scott totally messaged me last night about this date."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, he was totally freaked, poor boy. Can't blame him though, he can sense there's something off about me but can't pin point in. I'm totally going to tell him tomorrow. Not rip his concentration from the game."

"He's got Allison to think about," Stiles shrugged.

She laughed again. "It would be adorable if Allison wasn't the kid of a hunter. Her dad was the one that shot me."

"Shot Scott as well," Stile grinned. "Must be a sibling thing." He got out of the car and rushed around to open Rose's door for her.

She smiled. "Such a gentleman."

"Dad won't be home for another couple hours," Stiles answered. "They're stuck transferring all the old records on the computers. There's like fifty years' worth of records and add that to the so called animal attacks, he's working heaps overtime."

Rose paused for a second. She took that bit of information and filed it away for later.

"So, what do you wanna play?" Stiles asked her when they got inside.

Rose sifted through the pile of X-Box games on the shelf. "Call of Duty Black Ops. Sweet, you can teach me how to be a soldier made of data. I'll be all my data can help me be."

"Why you gotta ruin everything?" Stiles joked as he set it up. "You got an account?"

"Stiles, I have boobs," Rose answered.

"I'll take that as a no," he laughed. Stiles handed Rose the controls and went to order the pizza. By the time he came back, she'd already set up her account and her avatar, the little female having a distinctive cat-like likeness. He rolled his eyes. "Nice avatar," Stiles laughed.

Rose grinned. "I thought so, too."

The two of them played at ate pizza most of the afternoon, catching up on everything that they'd missed during the last year. Rose told Stiles she'd developed a bit of a fondness for soccer since in Brazil is was the sport to play. He rolled his eyes and laughed as she explained the rules to him all the while telling him it was much less complicated than a bunch of boys throwing balls at each other with sticks.

"I totally suck at this game," Rose declared after dying the tenth time in twenty minutes. She dumped the control on the seat next to her and watched Stiles collect yet another flag. She leant over and placed her head on Stiles shoulder. "I think you're cheating."

"Cheating?" Stiles laughed.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, cheating."

"It's pure skill!" Stiles argued.

Rose laughed. "Skill, huh?" She moved onto Stile's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck with the biggest smirk on her face. "Well if it's skill I'm sure you can concentrate whilst I distract you if it's all about pure skill." She could feel his pulse start to race as she leant in and nipped and sucked on his neck.

Stiles groaned. "God, Rose…"

She moved away from his neck and kissed him on the jaw line bit by bit until she reached his lips. "Close, but no," she grinned.

Stiles dropped the control on the lounge beside them than wrapped his arms around her torso to pull her closer. There was nothing but the sound of soft moans and the occasional curse word spoken throughout the Stilinski household. Stiles was thrilled that they'd elected not to go to the movies, this was so much better.

"What on earth?" someone shouted from the other side of the lounge room.

Stiles and Rose sprung apart to find Sheriff Stilinski standing there staring at them, his jaw practically on the floor. "Ah-hi dad," Stiles gulped, pulling a cushion onto his lap to cover the erection he was clearly sporting.

"Sheriff Stilinski," Rose blushed.

"I thought you two were going to the movies," he growled. The sheriff dumped his jacket on the chair by the window. "Do I need to have the sex talk with you both?"

"Dad!" Stiles shouted.

Rose wished she could bury herself in the couch. "I should probably go," she whispered. She got up and rushed out.

Stiles jumped up and followed her. "I'll take you home!"

"I need the walk," Rose replied.

"Rose, wait!" he sighed.

She turned around. "I'm so sorry."

Stiles shook his head. "Don't be. Trust me, don't be. I had a great afternoon. Did you have a great afternoon?"

Rose nodded.

"One question," Stiles frowned. "Does this mean we're dating?"

She grinned. "Are you asking me out?" Rose asked him.

Stiles shuffled a little. "Yeah...sure…why not."

"Sure," Rose grinned, leaning over to kiss him. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Stiles grinned. "I'll see you at the game tonight."

Rose shoved her hands in her pocket and started to walk home. She loved the idea of smelling like Stiles, it was certainly a scent that she liked.


	9. Chapter 9

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis ++++++**

**Nine**

She'd been sitting there in the bench near the school parking lot for twenty minutes before Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles showed up. Rose had been playing Angry Birds to pass the time and the moment she saw them pull up, she bounced up and waved.

Stiles grinned, jumping out of the car to grab his stuff and run over. "Hey."

"I gotta talk to your dad for a minute," Rose smiled after she kissed him.

"Don't," he frowned, "I spent the whole afternoon been lectured about safe sex-it was incredibly embarrassing."

Rose giggled. "Sure it was. I'll see you soon." Stiles kissed her again and the two teens could practically hear the sheriff rolling his eyes at them.

"Do I need to talk to your mother?" the sheriff frowned when it was just him and Rose.

Rose shook her head. "No, Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles was saying something about you working late because you and your department is overworked transferring records from like fifty years' worth of cases onto the computer database."

"Yeah," the sheriff frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I need a job and no one will hire me cause they know who I am," Rose answered. "Look, I'm really good with computers, sheriff," she added, seeing the look on his face. "I don't care if you give me scraps, I just want something to show my mum I'm not who I used to be. I want to show this whole town I've changed, including Stiles."

"Really?" he asked. The sheriff sighed and paused for a bit. "Okay, Rose. Monday, Wednesday and Thursday after school til eight. Sunday's ten till two. We'll try this out for a month and see how it goes. I can't promise the pay will be glamorous-"

Rose squealed in delight and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"For the record, kid," the sheriff smiled. "I can see you've changed, your mum can too. Stiles knows it just as much as we do. You really freaked him out when he found you."

Rose stared down at the ground. "I know…when I got attacked and was lying there thinking I was dying, I kept seeing his face. The police thought I was loco lying there grinning like an idiot, covered in blood."

"You are crazy," he replied.

She grinned. "Thanks again, sheriff."

"Go sit with your mum," he told her. "And be there Monday, we can sort out the paperwork and show you what you need to do."

Rose grinned and went to find her mum in the stands.

"You ok?" Melissa questioned.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I just landed myself a job."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Where?"

"Sheriff's office," Rose grinned. "They've got all these records they need put on the computer system and I told the sheriff I could do it."

"Really?" Melissa asked. "Good on you, honey. I didn't think it would take you this long to settle back into everything but I'm so proud of you. You and your brother. You both seem to be in a good place."

Rose put her head on her mum's shoulder. "Thanks mum. Took me a while but I think I got here in time."

Melissa wrapped her arm around her daughter and kept it there for most of the game. Rose never really understood lacrosse. Beacon Hills was a lacrosse town, some places had football, other's had soccer or even hockey but lacrosse was just weird to her.

Scott was tearing his way through the field. The whole game his heartbeat was a little faster than it should be. Rose knew that the slightest thing would cause her brother to change and then it would all be over. Maybe Derek was right.

_I can't watch this_, Rose thought, looking down at her hands through most of the game. The cheers of the crowd tore through the field, when Rose looked up, the winning goal had been scored by Scott.

"Where's your brother going?" Melissa frowned as the two of them watched Scott run from the field.

"I'll go see," Rose answered. She jumped up and over the side rail, landing on her feet before running over to Stiles. "Scott's transformed," she gasped.

Stiles grabbed Rose's hand and the two of them ran off towards the school. "If you have to, would you fight your brother?"

Rose nodded. "I can control mine, Scott can't. If I can shock him into changing back, better."

Following Scott's scent, the two of them found him in the boy's locker room with Allison. She smiled a little when she saw them. "Hi, Stiles, Rose."

"Hey," they both nodded.

Scott had this sheepish look on his face as Allison walked out. "I kissed her."

"We saw," Rose answered, crossing her arms.

"She kissed me," he added.

"Saw that too," Stiles replied. "That's pretty good, huh?"

Scott paused. "I-I don't know how but I controlled it. I pulled back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." He was hopeful, Rose couldn't help but grin.

"So, the medical examiner look at the other half of the body we found," Stiles said, pulling the two were's back down to earth.

"And?" the twins asked at the same time.

Stiles sighed. "Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?" Scott gasped.

Rose slapped herself in the head.

Stiles shook his head. "No. And here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott practically shouted.

"Derek's sister," Rose groaned. She crossed her arms. "We got to think of something. We already know that Derek isn't the one that bit Scott."

"He's not?" Scott asked her.

Rose shook her head. "He's a beta, not an alpha. Only alpha's can pass on the virus. Plus, the scents not the same."

Scott paused. "Hang on, the scents not the same? What do you mean that scents not the same?"

"The scent one body and the scent on Scott and Derek's scent aren't the same," Rose declared, "which is why you should have come and spoken with me before you had Derek thrown in jail. He was going to help train you, Scott, to control how to be a wolf. That's what I was doing there the other day, I knew the body was there because I smelt it and Derek didn't kill her."

"How do you know all this?" Scott shouted.

"So you're actually willing to let me help now and listen for a change?" Rose asked.

Scott nodded.

Rose ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they flashed bright blue.

Scott stumbled back as he watched her pupils turn into slits and her whole body shift starting with the layer of black fur over her body and ending with two ears and an actual tail. "What the hell?"

"Werewolf met werepanther," Stiles spoke up.

"This is why I smell so different to you," Rose told him. "Me cat, you dog." She shifted back but kept her ground. "Any questions?"

**++++++ Okay, so I've been giving some thought to Rose. We all know that Scott is a true alpha through strength of character and force of will and I would like the same for Rose. Scott's eyes turn red like all other alpha's but I would like something different for Rose. Something that isn't red or blue or golden, maybe violet or silver or something different entirely. Please, let me know what you think ++++++**


	10. Chapter 10

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Ten**

Scott hadn't spoken to Rose since the game on Saturday but on Monday morning when he got to school looked like someone had died. Rose sat on the bonnet of her car with Stiles playing thumb wars when Scott skidded up on his bike, sheer terror written all over his face.

The two of them stopped their game and looked at the werewolf. "Are you okay?" Rose asked him, getting off the bonnet.

Scott shook his head. "No…I think I'm in trouble, big trouble."

Stiles and Rose looked at each other. "What happened?"

"I had a dream, and I think I killed Allison," Scott breathed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You did not kill Allison, Scott. For one, I can't smell blood on you."

Scott stared at Rose. "Really?"

She shook her head. "Nope, no blood."

"But it was so real," Scott objected, the three of them heading into the school.

"So you killed her than?" Stiles frowned.

He sighed. "I don't know! I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Really? I have. Usually ends up a little differently."

Scott shot him a glare. "A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"C, that's insanely hot," Rose grinned.

Scott groaned. "Never say that in front of me again," he ordered.

"Noted," Rose smirked.

"So, let me take a guess here," Stiles started to say.

"No!" Scott yelled, cutting him of. "I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No of course no," Stiles replied "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on. It's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, I's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

Scott looked at Rose. "How did you do it?"

Rose shrugged. "When I first changed I had someone with me. Her name was Rita. She said _voce controla-la, nao deixa-lo controla-lo_. You control it, don't let it control you."

"So I need a teacher?" Scott sighed.

Rose nodded. "Yup," she answered, popping the p.

"Derek?" Stiles spat out. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"We?" Rose laughed. "Yeah, not me. You two bone heads went off without me. Clearly you need a girl in this little group, someone more level headed than you two."

Scott sighed. "I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus…it felt do real!"

"How real?" Stiles asked.

Scott cleared his throat. "Like it actually happened."

Rose stopped in her tracks as they came out the other side of the school near where they parked the buses. The stench of blood filled her senses. "I think it did," she whispered.

Scott and Stiles stopped in their tracks and stared out at the scene. The buses were taped off and one particular bus was painted with blood from the inside. There were police everywhere and the school principal was there talking to Stile's dad.

"Are you sure?" Scott snapped, clearly panicking.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure, Scott. You definitely don't smell like that. You should be able to the difference. Text Allison, I'm sure she's fine. Meanwhile, I've got World History with Lydia, wish me luck."

Scott huffed at Rose in annoyance and turned away as his best friend and his sister started kissing against the side wall. "Can you two give it a rest?" he growled.

"See you at lunch," Rose grinned. She pecked Stiles on the lips and walked back into the building.

"It's bad enough you're dating my sister," Scott growled. "Making out in front of me-not cool! I sat there last night and watched her scribble your name in her notebook with little hearts all around it."

"Rose?" Stiles chuckled.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I think I rather her in Brazil. Far away from kissing my best friend."

Stiles laughed. "Hey, I like the new Rose. So, you gonna text Allison or what?"

* * *

The three of them didn't see each other til lunch time.

Rose came into the cafeteria with an arm full of books before grabbing her lunch and joining the boys at the table. "Saw Allison in French today," she told Scott with a slight smile. "That was good…than I heard about the guy they brought out of the bus and was still alive."

"We were just talking about that," Stile answered. "Trying to tell Scott that dreams aren't memories."

"Then it wasn't a dream!" Scott argued. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles shot right back.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed," Scott replied. "He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that!" Stiles frowned.

"I don't not know it!" Scott snapped. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

Rose shoveled some salad down followed by an entire bottle of water.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?" Stiles told him. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia questioned, inviting herself to sit down at the table.

Rose almost choked on her salad.

"Just homework," Scott stammered.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "Why is she sitting with us?" he whispered.

Lydia's presence was shortly followed by Allison, Jackson, Danny and many of the other members of the popular clique.

Jackson stared down at the guy who had taken the seat at the head of the table. "Get up," he snapped, forcing the guy to move.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" he objected.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny answered. "So, I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar," he pointed out, changing the subject.

"I hear mountain lion," Jackson blurted out.

Rose rolled her eyes. _A cougar is a mountain lion, moron._

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia spoke up. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson laughed. "The guys probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"You're all heart, Jackson," Rose sneered.

"Actually, I just found out who it is," Stiles answered. "Check it out."

Rose looked down at his phone and frowned. "Scott, we know this guy."

"We do?" he frowned. "Oh, we do, yeah," he added, looking at the picture of the man.

"Garrison Meyers," Rose repeated. "He used to drive the bus when we lived with dad. Yeah, he was the bus driver."

Lydia sighed loud enough to be heard. "Can we talk about something slightly more fun? Please? Like, oh," she grinned, "where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night?" she smirked, pointing at Allison and Scott.

Allison balked. "Um-we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

Lydia grinned. "Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos. So, if the four of us are hanging out, are we going something fun?"

Rose smirked into her salad.

"I'm sure Rose and Stiles can join us," Lydia added. "Seeing as though they're attached at the hip these days."

Rose gripped the fork a little too hard, feeling it bend in her grip. She cleared her throat. "Ah, no, we're fine. We already have plans."

"We do?" Stiles asked her.

"Yes," she replied through her teeth. "English project."

"Oh yeah," Stiles nodded, finally catching on. "Sorry, looks like it's just you four."

Scott shot his sister a glare but she was too busy eating with her bent fork to notice.

**++++++ Thoughts and or suggestions would be lovely and highly appreciated as to what you think I should put for Rose's first heat back in Beacon Hills. I have an idea but it's not a very good idea so if someone has a better one, that would be awesome ++++++**


	11. Chapter 11

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Eleven**

After her first day at work, Rose was making her way home when she decided to get some gas. As she pulled into the gas station, Rose could make out Derek and his Camaro as well as the other hunters surrounding his car. She pulled in and got out of the car, making out the distinct lack of a window and the shattered glass on the ground.

"You okay?" she called out over the top of the car.

Derek shot her a look.

"Mr Argent, what are you doing here?" Rose asked him.

"I should ask you the same thing," he replied. "There's a curfew."

"Finishing work," she answered. "Had to get gas. Tell Allison I said hi."

Hearing his daughter's name, Chris Argent backed away from Derek.

Rose watched innocently as she filled the car up and the hunters retreated in the trucks. "I'll follow you home," she told him.

"I don't need you to follow me home," Derek growled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's because of my douchebag brother that the hunters know you're hear. I doubt they'll make a move with me following you. I'm not taking no as an answer."

"You're as stubborn as your brother," Derek pointed out.

Rose grinned. "Of course. One parts stubbornness, two parts sass and all around sexiness. I'm a McCall, Derek, I barely listen to my mother, what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Derek groaned. "You're a pain in the ass."

She shrugged. "I'm often told that." Rose paid for the gas and hopped back into her car, she followed Derek all the way back to his house and once he was inside she turned around and headed home.

Her first afternoon at work had certainly been interesting. Some of the people that had arrested her in the past had stopped by to talk to her and see how everything was going. They seemed to be warmed up to the idea of Rose working there transferring the records over. Going through some of the old case files gave Rose a fair idea what she wanted to do with her life. Tomorrow at school she'd go speak to her guidance councillor about a career in forensic criminology. It was only the beginning of an idea but it was the only one that she had about any sort of future.

Rose climbed out of the car and traipsed inside. Scott was obviously still at work and so was her mum, leaving the entire house empty of all but here. She grinned and headed into her room to get in her pyjamas and at least try and get some homework done.

"Hello Kitty," Stiles smirked, "that's kind of sexy."

Rose laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad's at work," Stiles shrugged. "Though I'd come and see my girlfriend." He was lying in her bed like he owned it flicking through her notebook.

Rose closed her door and leant a chair up against the wood so it wouldn't open. "That's sweet," she grinned.

"Stiles?" he laughed, showing her the page with hearts and stars and balloons all over it with his name in the middle. "This is really cute. I mean like insanely cute. You could colour this in a little and maybe frame it."

Rose snatched the note book out of his hands and tossed it across the room. "Maybe I will," she smirked, straddling his waist to kiss him. "It's just you and me tonight."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Really?"

"Relax," she smirked. "I'm not going to jump you…yet…too early for that. I'll settle for kissing and the obvious erection you have right now." Rose leant in and kissed him…there was a distinctive smell to Stiles that drove her absolutely crazy. "Caramels and spice…" she whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

"What?" Stiles smiled. One hand he hand running into her hair and the other hand gripped firmly on her ass.

"Caramels and rich spices," Rose repeated. "That's what you smell like to me," she smiled whilst she continued to nuzzle into his neck.

Stiles paused. "Are you scenting me?" he asked her.

"You bet your ass," Rose purred. She pulled back, Stiles could still hear that distinctive pure in her throat. She really was a bloody cat. "Stiles Stilinski…"

He grabbed both her wrists. "Don't say that word."

"But it's your real name," Rose objected.

"I don't like it," Stiles answered. He leant in to continue kissing her before pulling him back so they were resting on her pillows.

The two of them rolled over so that Rose was underneath him. "Would you ever take the bite?" Rose suddenly asked him.

Stiles pulled back. "You mean be like you?"

"Or Scott," she answered.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know…ask me again in a couple months."

Rose sighed. "I'm just worried that if he finds me that Andre will force me to go with him. Without a pride or a pack or a claim he can make me go with him." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I don't want to go…not after everything I've accomplished. I've just gotten back."

Stiles lay down next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "You're not going anywhere, Rose McCall…I promise. Scott won't let you go either."

Rose buried herself into the nook of his arm. "Stay," she whispered.

"Not going anywhere," he smiled.

She grinned and closed her eyes.

"Caramel and spices?" Stiles asked her. "Really? I smell like candy?"

Rose giggled. "Yup…yummy candy…" She rolled around so that they were facing each other. "I'm going to eat you all up."

Stiles paused and cleared his throat. "Man…Rose…" He kissed her.

Rose smiled.

As they kissed, there came a loud thumping on the bedroom door. "Can you two stop it?" Scott growled. "It's bad enough."

Rose chuckled. "Hello to you to Scott."

"Hey Scott," Stiles waved at the door.

"Hey, Stiles," Scott growled and stormed into his bedroom.

Rose laughed. "What time does your dad finish work?"

Stiles shrugged. "No clue. These days with all the 'animal' attacks he's busy as."

"Cool," she grinned, "you can stay for a while. At least until I fall asleep." Rose closed her eyes and listened the sound of Stile's heartbeat and his particular scent.


	12. Chapter 12

**++++++ I'm so, so, so sorry about the gap in my updates. I've been sick and my muse totally left me and I just discovered Vampire Diaries. Yeah I can hear some of you going really? Just now? Wow, how slow are you? Had me thinking there for a bit as to what would it be like for Rose if she was to go to Mystic Falls and what would be the reason as to why she would go there at all. Be nice to have a bit of a crossover for the two shows-or vampires in Beacon Hills-Damon would cause some havoc that's for sure. Anyway, standard disclaimer ect, ect, enjoy the chapter! ++++++**

**Twelve**

School the following day was more than boring.

Nothing exciting happened and all Scott did all day was talk about his double date with Allison, Lydia and Jackson or complain about Stiles being in his sister's room last night. Rose laughed and teased him most of the day and giggled, making faces at him behind her biology textbook with Stiles.

It was all she could do to escape the uneasy feeling she'd woken up with this morning.

At lunch time, Rose received a text message from Sherriff Stilinski telling her that she'd done an excellent job last night and he didn't think they would need to worry about the rest of her probation period. The deputies had been thrilled that she was there working and not in the cells like usual.

During her free period, Rose went to see the guidance councillor regarding a career in law enforcement. She needed a GED but most agencies required a college degree. Criminal law, criminology, human relations and judicial function were just a few of the courses she would need to take to get where she wanted to go. Rose knew she needed to buckle down and focus on school work but with being a werepanther and trying to keep her brother from getting killed-she didn't see that working very well.

But she was determined to make it.

Stiles had a test to study for so Rose was going to spend the evening patrolling and looking for the alpha. She knew that there was no way for her to beat it but she was faster and more agile, that's what she loved about being a cat. That and the advanced healing, the superfast metabolism, the keen senses and the unique supernatural sexiness and litheness that all were's seemed to have.

After school, Rose went home, dropped off her school things before heading out to patrol. She spent the afternoon inhabiting her human form and her humanoid form wishing that she could turn into a full blown panther but only an alpha could do that.

"I've given your proposal a thought," came the familiar voice of Derek Hale as Rose stared at her reflection in the stream.

Rose spun around and blinked, turning back to her human shape. "Proposal? Now which proposal is that? Because it was a one-time offer."

Derek laughed a little. "You know what offer I'm talking about." He leant up against the tree, "you know what needs to be done, Rose. Scott…well let's just say that he's still having trouble accepting what he has become."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to join your pack?" She folded her arms. "You know I've got a job at the police station, sorting records out-cold cases-stuff like that. When I was in the sheriff's office yesterday and I saw a dead deer with the picture of a spiralled circle on it-what does it mean?"

Derek paused.

Rose ran her hands through her hair, tossing aside a couple of leaves in the process. "If you want me to be a member of the pack-what does it mean?"

He sighed. "It means revenge. It's a sign of revenge used by werewolf packs."

Rose frowned. "So someone who was wronged in the past is killing people, the spiral on the deer was a warning?"

Derek nodded.

"Well than," she smiled. "Partners." Rose held out her hand and after a minute, Derek shook it. "Do we get t-shirts?" Rose asked him.

Derek sighed. "Don't make me regret this."

"How about rings?" she asked again, following him. "Secret handshake?"

* * *

The 11:09 pm Brazilian Airlines from Rio to Sacramento had landed without trouble and minimal turbulence. As he stepped out of the Boeing 747, he paused to take a deep breathe, noting how different the air was in America as it was to in Brazil.

"Why the sudden desire to come to America?" he was asked, the owner of the voice coming up beside him.

"She's here" he sniffed. "She's come home. America is her home. I can feel her, Miguel. She's hiding, well shielded but I can feel her…she's here in this California…"

He snorted. "You should have killed Rita when you had the chance."

"She gave me and my father many years of service. However, I did not anticipate that she would give me this much trouble. Leaving the pride, taking my new female under her wing…hiding her from me…"

"Perhaps you should have chosen not an American," Miguel warned him. "American girls have too much free will…too much _bolas_ to be one of your women."

He smirked. "The more fun in breaking them."

* * *

"So how do you think Scott's going to take it that you're now running with Derek's pack?" Stiles asked Rose as she paced the bedroom. She was fidgety this evening, very fidgety, acting like a cat that knew it was about to storm.

Rose snorted. "I am not running with the 'pack'," she stated, using her fingers as quotation marks. "It's easy if there's two…if Scott can finally wrap his head around what is going on than it will make things easier…I feel bad but I'm hoping that the incident with the driver would give Scott reason to listen to Derek and try and control the wolf. It's not easy, I know but it can be done."

"You're wearing a hole in the carpet," Stiles joked, pointing at the ground.

Rose stopped and looked down at the ground than at Stiles on her bed.

"You're not worried about the alliance with Derek?" he asked her, mildly concerned.

She shook her head. "It's been like this all day…I keep going to chew my nails…today in biology I almost broke the bench I was grabbing it too hard." Rose sighed. "It's like ten past eleven…you should go home. Your dad will kick my ass if you stay again tonight."

"It's only 11:09," Stiles shrugged.

Rose suddenly grabbed her desk as her knees wobbled and she almost collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear that Stiles had never seen before in the years that he'd known her. He launched himself off the bed and tried to see if she was alright but her entire body was shaking and stiff with pure fear. "He's here…" she whimpered.

Stiles paused than he's jaw dropped. "You mean Andre?"

Rose grabbed his arm tightly. "I can feel him…he's here…he can't find me but he's using his alpha bond with me…oh my god…" she gasped. "He's here to take me back…"

"I'm telling dad," Stiles replied.

Rose shook her head. "You can't!"

"Than what are you going to do?" he asked her. "This creep is here to kidnap you!"

"I'm gonna kill him," she answered, the fear in her eyes was still there but it was being overtaken by a kind of fierce determination. "I'm gonna kill my alpha."


	13. Chapter 13

**++++++ I do apologize for the gap between chapters, I've been a bit sick and I had to have an amnio yesterday so I've been catching up on Vampire Diaries. Just finished season two! I now definitely have plans for Rose to go to Mystic Falls. It would be awesome. I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++ **

**Thirteen**

Rose was sitting there the following morning when the veterinary clinic opened up. Doctor Deaton looked surprised when he saw her leaning against the side of her car but even more so surprised at her bright, glowing blue eyes. "I take it something is bothering you?" he asked her when she pushed passed him after he had opened the door. "It's seven in the morning. You should be on your way to school."

"I need something to kill an alpha," she blurted out. "And not a werewolf-one of my kind."

Deaton raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He paused. "Your alpha is here, isn't he?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. Andre landed last night. Don't know where but he's here. The only thing keeping him from finding me is this!" she exclaimed. Rose held her hand up to show Deaton the series of charms on her bracelets. "A friend gave them to me. If I lose these than he can manipulate the alpha bond and make me go with him."

Deaton stared at her. He sat his bag down on the counter. "I know very little about your kind, I can look but I doubt I will find anything you need. You're rare and not a lot is known about your species."

"Just find me some Tiger Claw powder in the meantime," she pleaded. "I'll figure out the rest. I'd rather die than go back to that creep. He targeted me because I was young and a challenge to break. I'm not going back. I'd deal with the devil if I had to."

Deaton sighed. "I'll see what I can do for you Rose but in the meantime, I suggest you refrain from doing something you'll regret. Scott would be devastated."

"I was an actress in my former life," Rose chuckled. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "I don't want to go back. If I have to stand and fight I'll stand and fight. Andrea and Miguel won't be easy to take down. Add to the fact that they've brought the whole pride."

"You can sense that?" Deaton asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And yet he can sense you," he mused. "Leave this with me Rose, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks," she sighed. She pushed herself back off the counter and made her way back to the car. She wasn't going to school today, not with everything that was going on. Not to mention her heat was only a day or so away which was going to be an utter nightmare. Rose also had another stop to make, sure Deaton would come through with the Tiger's Claw but she needed a blessed blade-a blessed moonstone blade and only one person could come through with that and it certainly wasn't the local vet.

She groaned and got in the car.

Her phone vibrated alerting her to a text message from Stiles.

**Don't do anything stupid, Rose. We'll figure this out. Derek's gotta know something.**

Rose sighed.

**And what would you define as stupid, Stiles? I'm not going back to Brazil, I'm not going to lose everything I've fought so hard for. I'll see you tomorrow Stiles.**

She turned her phone off and started the car.

Finding Allison's house wasn't as hard as she'd thought it would be-it was actually huge and rather impressive. This was the sort of house that Lydia and Jackson lived in, a house belonging to someone far wealthy that she'd ever be. Rose got out of the car and went to knock on the door.

Seconds later it was opened by a rather attractive woman with light brown hair and a stubborn jaw. By the smell she was giving off, this woman was a hunter as well. She looked Rose up and down. "Allison's gone to school if you're looking for her."

Rose shook her head. "No. I'm actually here to see Mr Argent. I'm Rose McCall, sort of a friend of Allison's."

She raised an eyebrow. "CHRIS!" she yelled.

Seconds later Chris came down the stairs. "Rose, what can I do for you?"

Rose pulled a crossbow bolt out of her jacket and tossed it to Chris. "That hurt, by the way," she told him, pushing passed the female hunter to get into the house. "Also the bullet in the leg and the shoulder stung a little. Thanks for that."

The two hunters stared at her.

Rose could sense the second hunter moving behind her and the moment she made her move, she rolled to the ground and kicked her legs out from underneath her. She shifted and pinned the hunter to the ground. "That was rude," she growled.

"That was you the other night in the woods," Chris spoke.

Rose stood up, letting the women get off the ground. "Yeah, you were hunting the alpha, weren't you? It lured me into a trap."

"What are you?" he asked her.

"Werepanther," Rose replied. She lifted the skirt up she was wearing to show them the scares on her leg. "Got attacked when I was in Brazil. But that's not why I'm here. I need your help."

The woman laughed.

"Kate," Chris frowned, shooting her a look. He turned back to Rose. "You do realise what you're doing?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I do. But the man that attacked me is coming to Beacon Hills and he will kill anyone in his way."

Chris stared at her. "You'll have to explain this to me, Rose. Everything."

Rose sighed and launched herself into an explanation regarding everything that had happened minus her deal with Derek, Scott being a werewolf and Stiles knowing anything about anything. "I understand you hunters have a code," she finished off with. "You don't go after kids or anything that hasn't killed anyone. I haven't hurt anyone and I'm still a kid. I don't want to spend the rest of my life suffering more so than I already am from being a were. It's cool and all but it's a big secret. Will you help me? I'd owe you one big time."

"If you'll excuse us," Chris frowned, waving Rose out the door. "Kate and I need to talk."

Rose nodded and went to wait out by her car. She stood there for almost half an hour before Chris and Kate came back outside.

"I called some of my contacts in Brazil," Chris told me. "They've confirmed your story, the attack, the man called Andre and how hunted he is. They're going to send me a blessed moonstone blade. You know what that does, don't you?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it kills us. Like a wolfsbane bullet or a silver bullet does to werewolves. So you can see how desperate I really am to get you to help me. Considering I'm willing to let you have that sort of hold over me." She held her hand out. "Friends for now?"

Chris shook it. "For now. Once this is over, you stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours."

"Got it," Rose answered. She nodded her thanks to Kate and got in the car.

Desperate times really did call for desperate measures.


	14. Chapter 14

**+++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Fourteen**

Saturday could have been a better day.

It started off great after Scott told Rose all about his dinner last night at Allison's house. They'd been kissing in the garage and were caught but Allison's dad before Scott was roped into dinner by Allion's aunt. He told her all about Derek and the Wolfsbane bullet he was shot with followed by everything Stiles and he had to do to keep him alive. Rose hung onto every word and dissolved into a fit of giggles when he told her how Allison had searched through Kate's bags and was admitted to stealing a condom from her.

"It's not funny!" Scott argued when Rose continued to laugh at him.

She nodded, tears rolling down her face. "Yeah…it totally is."

"So where's mum?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

"Double shift," Rose laughed. "You going to train with Derek today?" she asked.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. He's really bugging me you know with the whole alpha thing…and he's kind pissed that your alpha's coming. Shot something out about not already having enough trouble already."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's all my fault, Scott. I'm gonna punch him in his broody face. The asshole." She got up and helped herself to another bowl of cereal. In the thirty minutes they'd been sitting there, Scott noticed that this was the fourth bowl of cereal that Rose had eaten.

"So what are you up to today?" Scott frowned, "besides eating us out of house and home?"

She growled at him and flung a spoon full of corn flakes at him. "Thought I might come and hang with the big boys."

Scott brushed himself off. "If mum were here she'd kill you."

"Bring it on dog!" Rose hissed before she flung another spoon full at him.

Scott growled at her. "It's not funny Rose! Stop it."

Rose stuck her tongue out. "Sorry, baby brother." She jumped up and hugged him tightly before messing up his hair. "Can't stay mad at you."

"Yeah but I can stay mad at you!" Scott shot back. "That's like your sixth bowl," he pointed out as he watched her practically gulp it down.

"Hungry I guess," she shrugged. Rose put her bowl in the sink and sat back down at the kitchen table.

Scott stared at her and sighed. "Rose…we've never really talked since you came back. The whole time it's been about me and the wolf and then Allison."

Rose shrugged. "Don't worry."

"You told Stiles before you told me!" he objected.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're pissed about that?" she frowned.

He shook his head. "I'm your twin Rose…you should have told me first."

"Tell you what?" she laughed. "That I'm a giant cat that is at constant risk of shifting all the time unlike you dog-boy who only has that problem on the full moon." She pinched her nose and sighed. "The only reason I told Stiles first because he was relatively cool with the whole idea of you being a wolf. It's my secret, Scott. I'm allowed to tell whoever I want."

Scott groaned. "You never told me what it was like. Mum went absolutely crazy when she found out you almost died. She was so close to coming back to get you but Uncle Josh said dad was coming and that she didn't need to worry."

Rose shook her head. "Dad didn't come…I told him to tell her that because I didn't want mum to come and see me like that. She would have taken me home but I still needed to sort some shit out. Being stalked by Andre, desired by him…wasn't gonna stop me…it's still not going to stop me. I will kill him, Scott. There's no second chances, no backing down…Miguel and Andre are going to die."

"Then you'll be alpha." Scott pointed out. "I don't know much but those other chick's he's got with him...won't they be looking to you?"

Rose shrugged. "Not my problem, Scott. I can strike out on my own, so can they. I'm not going back just to please them. I have my own pack or pride or whatever the hell we call ourselves." She sat back in her seat. "The only other option isn't on the tables. Beacon Hills is my home, not theirs."

Scott studied her. He knew she was more worried than she was letting on but when Rose refused to tell you anything else Scott found he had better luck moving a brick wall. He sighed. "Did you get your parent teacher letter?" he asked her.

Rose nodded, noting the change of subject. "Yeah. I'm fine, no failing grades Scott. You?" He groaned and she laughed. "So I take that as your failing something?"

"A couple subjects," Scott begrudgingly admitted. "I don't get it, you were off school for a month in Brazil. How can you not be failing?"

"Because I had nothing to do but catch up on a school work," she laughed. "And Rita helped me. She wasn't like Derek. She kept saying that a young lady shouldn't give up on her education just because she's unlucky. So I dug myself in and worked myself to the bone catching up. I'll help you study the days I'm off work. There's method to the madness."

Scott grinned. "Thanks Rose!"

She got up. "I'll go get changed than we can go. No doubt Colonel Asshatt is expecting you there ASAP."

"Don't antagonize Derek," Scott called after her.

Rose stuck her head back around the corner. "It's so easy. Stupid mutt."

Scott rolled his eyes when she disappeared from view. He sat there for the next hour waiting for Rose to get out of the shower and pick something to wear. When she came down all he did was stare at her, wondering how Converse, jeans and shirt took an hour to change into.

"Girl's got to look her best," she grinned when she saw his face. "Come on, Ace." Rose grabbed the keys and her bag before heading out.

Scott groaned and locked the house up before joining her. "Did you leave mum a note?"

She nodded and stared the car. "Yup."

"Glad you're back, Rose," Scott added. "I've got your back with Andre."

Rose grinned and pulled out of the driveway.

Sometimes cats and dogs do get along.


	15. Chapter 15

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Fifteen**

School on Monday was boring, to say the least.

Having a double free period back to back after lunch, Rose decided to take a break and head out to the old Hale house to see Derek and how he was holding up after the whole wolfsbane incident, he was extra grumpy on Saturday but Rose wasn't sure how grumpy and broody he usually was.

When she pulled her car up the road, window down, wind blowing through her hair, a sudden smell hit her nose-a strong smell that was familiar.

Suddenly she growled and slammed her foot on the break. "Kate…what the hell is she doing out here?" Rose jumped out of the car and slammed the door. She could smell that Kate and two unknowns weren't too far ahead.

She took off running up the driveway and noticed the open door when she finally saw the house.

"This one grew up in all the right places," came a sneer from inside. "I don't know whether to kill it or-lick it."

"How about neither?" Rose growled, standing in the doorway. She walked in, ignoring the looks she was getting from the other two hunters. "Seems I can trust Chris, you-not so sure about-what are you doing here Kate?"

Derek glared at me. "Go away, Rose, this isn't your problem."

"Yeah, it is," she shot back. "If it's the alpha-" she stopped dead. "Ah, you are after the alpha, aren't you, Kate?"

Kate Argent stared at her like she was vermin to be put down. She held her cattle prod near Derek's throat. "All he has to do is tell us who the alpha is and we'll take care of it for him. Problem solved and everybody goes home happy." She looked between the two of them and a smirk of realisation appeared on her face. "Unless-you don't know who he is either." She laughed. "Guess who just became totally useless." Kate pulled her weapon away from Derek's neck and stepped back. "You might want to be careful, Rose. Chris may like you cause your innocent-"

"Hunters have a code," Rose cut her off.

Kate snorted. "The code…yeah, right. I'll be seeing you soon, Rose. Very soon. Who knows, maybe Andre will as well. You stay out of our business and I won't track him down and tell him where his bad kitty is."

Rose glared at the hunter as she backed out of the destroyed Hale house. Only once she was satisfied that they were gone, did she calm down. "I knew that woman was a bitch. Stupid dog!" she shouted out the door.

"I didn't need your help!" Derek snapped.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I came to see how you were holding up after the wolfsbane bullet but I can see you're feeling fine and up to being your usual asshole self. Good on you, Derek."

Derek glared at her. "You're nothing like you're brother."

"Why?" Rose scoffed. "Because Scott's sweet with his little puppy dog eyes and I'm a raging bitch? Well-guess what Derek, I'm part of this little temporary pack so like it or not, I'm helping you." She slumped down on the dirty couch not caring about the dust or the glare that Derek was still giving her. "I've got a double free period, Derek. We might as well sit here and talk about any plans you've got."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You can't take no for an answer, can you?"

Rose shook her head. "Like I told you the other night, I'm a McCall, I don't take no from my mother let alone a broody wolf with a Bruce Wayne complex."

* * *

Rose was almost to her car that night when she heard an ear piercing howl behind her. She dropped her keys and bag in the car and spun around, looking for the alpha. He was here, most definitely, but she couldn't see him.

In the darkness of the night, her eyes flashed blue and she scanned the darkness until eventually settling on a pair of glowing red eyes. "There you are," she growled. Rose felt herself start to shift and everything became sharper, clearer, she could make out the wolf in the shadows.

She hissed at the alpha and he steadily came out of the bushes, showing her exactly what he was. A wolf, yes, but larger, stronger, powerful. She crouched down, hissing her challenge to him.

A challenge that he took.

The alpha came running at her, Rose jumped out of the way, just in time before he hit the side of her car, creating a dent in the metal. He wasted no time in finding her and talking her again, this time, he managed to get her, ripping some of those protection charms off her arm and making them bounce across the ground like beads.

Rose growled and slashed him across the face twice before he threw her straight into the nearby dumpster. She forced herself to get up, ignoring the bloody wounds she had and the broken bones that were now starting to heal themselves despite only just being sustained. She stepped forward but stumbled, only just keeping herself upright.

Right now she didn't care that she was a useless little nomad omega, she didn't care at all. Rose only wanted to keep this bastard away from her brother. "The hunters are looking for you, they'll find you if we don't kill you first."

The alpha made a sound that she could almost make out as laughing.

Rose growled and ran at him, almost before she got him, the werepanther ducked and skidded underneath him, slashing his underbelly before rolling out and getting to her feet.

The alpha grabbed her round the throat, its claws started cutting into her flesh as he slammed her into the wall repetitively. He threw her across the parking lot and into the power box across the lot.

Rose hit the power box hard, knocking it over, making it spark all over the place. She could smell smoke seconds before the sparks caught the box on fire. Her humanoid shape melted off her, leaving just the human form.

The wolf stared at her over the top of the flames, he seemed afraid of it but the look in those red eyes told her that he wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreds. He took one step forward followed by another and another until he was only a few meters away.

Rose hissed and a long tendril of fire split away, flickering at the wolf like a whip. The very action itself surprised both supernatural creatures and shocked Rose. Rita had told her that Andre could control fire-maybe it was part of being bitten by an alpha?

The large, powerful wolf started walking backwards, back into the shadows. He'd lost interest in her now that he was done playing with her.

"_Stay out of my way, cat, your brother is mine_."

Rose gripped the wall beside her, glaring at the darkness.

* * *

He was about to put a piece of steak in his mouth when he froze.

Miguel who sat there nursing a glass of wine noticed the lack of movement in his alpha. So did the women sitting at the table with them. "Andre?" he frowned.

"I felt her," he answered. "Rose…I felt her…but then…something else."

"Where is she?" Miguel questioned, growing a little excited at the prospect of being able to go home.

"Somewhere west, I will need to go back through the memory but I felt her," he answered. "And then she was gone…there's an alpha where she is…"

"An alpha can't claim another alpha's property," Miguel mused.

"They can if she hasn't been marked yet," Andre growled. He dropped the fork on the plate. "This entire trip will be wasted if we do not find her before she is claimed. I should have taken her whilst she was still bleeding!" he hissed.

"Well we'd better get to finding her," Miguel smiled. "We've got no time left." Miguel sighed, he hated it when Andre was angry, there was nothing that could stop him.


	16. Chapter 16

**++++++ I do snot own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Sixteen**

The fight had taken a lot out of Rose, ending with her having the next couple days off school. But that wasn't what she was worried about.

Rose hadn't been able to find all of her charms once the alpha had taken off but she'd emailed Rita, pleading for some new ones, explaining what had happened, including the issue with the fire. She was scared, genially worried about what had happened the other night and worried as to why Andre and Miguel hadn't arrived to snatch her up yet. The charms she had would make Andre able to sense her but not know where she was.

Stiles had come over earlier on to deliver her homework and left abruptly when Scott had called him for help.

So Rose lay there on her bed, listening to music and reading the newest Dark Hunter's book when her cell phone rang. She grinned when she picked it up and saw the picture of Stiles flashing on the screen. "So," she grinned. "Guess who's lying in bed wearing nothing but a singlet top and underwear?"

Stiles coughed on the other end of the phone. "_If I weren't about to die I would be so over there._"

Rose sat up in bed. "What do you mean about to die?"

"_Scott and I are at the school, the alpha killed Derek_," Stiles gasped.

"I'm ten minutes away!" Rose answered, springing up from her bed. She hung up and rummaged through her closet. She yanked on a mid-thigh length black long sleeved dress and her knee high boots before grabbing her keys and her bag.

By the time Rose had reached the school, she was pretty sure that she'd broken every speed limit that Beacon Hills had to offer. She parked in behind Derek's Camaro, Jackson's car and Stiles Jeep, with a pregnant pause she got out of the car. There was a definite sign of blood on the ground, a large puddle of it but no Derek Hale.

Rose swore too herself and ran up the stairs straight to the open door. When she entered the school, Rose flexed her claws but didn't fully shift. If Jackson was at the school than it also meant that Lydia was here-neither of them knew what she was.

She ran down the corridor, extending her hearing for any sign of her brother and her boyfriend. Silently, Rose cursed the situation, why the hell hadn't they called the police? Why the hell hadn't she called the police?

Her senses led Rose up to the second level of the building and she finally picked up what she was looking for. She ran down the corridor and tapped lightly on the science lab door. "Stiles? Scott?" she called out.

"Rose!" Scott gasped. "Jackson, help me move everything-"

Rose spun around and found herself staring at the alpha only two days after fighting him the first time. "Don't move a thing!" she ordered her brother. "He's here!"

"Is it Derek?" Rose heard Allison gasp.

Rose shook her head, ignoring the fact that Allison was also here. She was more interested in the lie that Scott and Stiles had told their unaware friends. "Ah-I think-I'll get him to chase me!" she shouted. "Come on, pup."

"Rose no!" Stiles yelled, panicked about how she would end up this time. "Damn it, Jackson! Get off your ass and help!"

Rose put her hand up against the door. "Stiles…sorry but I gotta go…I love you." She heard his heartbeat start to race at the sound of those three little words and took off running, the wolf not too far behind her.

She wanted to lead him outside the school and give the others a chance to escape. Rose dug her cell phone out of her bra and was suddenly knocked to the ground, her phone landed on the ground near her but just out of her reach. Rose jumped to her feet and shifted, even though she didn't understand the fire she'd manipulated, she wished she had some fire right about now.

"I fucking hate you right about now," she muttered to the wolf. "I'm too young for this shit. I should be worrying about school and having sex with my boyfriend!" Rose screamed when she lunged at the wolf.

He knocked her out of his way, flinging her through the glass window of her history class room.

By the time she picked herself up, the corridor was empty. Rose pulled a shard of glass out of her thigh and watched the wound heal. She cleaned it off on her dress and tossed it on the ground before running out of the room to look for her phone.

Rose eventually found it underneath a fire extinguisher and dialled Sheriff Stillinski directly.

"_Rose, how are you? Feeling any better?_" spoke the Sheriff on the other end.

"Yeah," she answered. "Look, I was out for a drive, trying to clear my head when Scott called me-Derek Hale's trapped him and Stiles at the school. Jackson, Lydia and Allison as well."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "_Rose, I thought you knew better than to participate in pranks-_"

"It's not a prank!" she cut him off. "I found them, in one of the science rooms but Derek chased me off, I managed to get away but I don't know what's happened to the others. Please, John…I wouldn't do this…fuck around, Stiles means too much to me."

He sighed. "_Fine-I'll send a car around-_"

Rose rolled her eyes and dropped the cell on the ground, not worrying about cracking the screen-she'd get a new one. Then she screamed as loud as she could and smashed something. She grinned when she heard the Sheriff on the other end of the phone.

"_Mobilise everyone!"_ he shouted. "_We've got students trapped at the high school, suspect, Derek Hale has six students trapped at the school! Move out_."

Rose grinned and left her cell on the ground before running back up to the class room looking for Stiles. When she got there, she could only just make out the snapped off key in the lock.

She cocked her head to the side. "Stiles!" she called out.

"Rose!" Stiles shouted.

Rose could feel him on the other side of the door.

"I heard you scream!" Stiles panicked.

"I called your dad," Rose told him. "Where's Scott?"

"He left to look for the key," Lydia answered. She was the only one in the room that seemed chilled despite the situation.

Rose twitched when she heard the sounds of the sirens outside. From the sound of it, the Sheriff had brought the entire department with him. She hated blaming Derek but there really wasn't anything that she could do. "I'm gonna go get your dad!" Rose yelled, taking off at a run down the corridor. She burst out of the only open door and she stuck her hands up in the air when every gun the police had were aimed at her.

"Rose!" the Sheriff shouted. "Put your guns down!"

Rose ran over to him and an EMT immediately rushed forward to look her over.

"Where's Stiles?" the Sheriff asked her.

"Second floor, follow the shouting," Rose answered with a fake quiver.

Gee it was going to be fun playing the victim when she wasn't afraid.

As the EMT was going over her pulse, Rose saw Stiles and Scott come out of the school with Allison, Jackson and Lydia.

"Stiles!" she yelled, pushing passed the EMT to get to Stiles and her brother.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You shouldn't have come," he whispered in her ear. "You should have just called my dad."

"Shut up," Rose muttered before she kissed him.

_You come into my town, you threaten my boyfriend, my brother, my friends…I'm taking the kiddy gloves off now. You're dead._


	17. Chapter 17

**+++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and AMC ++++++**

**Seventeen**

After the incident at the school, the grounds were shut for the rest of the week and Rose and Stiles were dealing with an overly broody Scott who had been broken up with by Allison. She told him she couldn't trust him anymore.

Stiles filled Rose in on everything that had happened, including the fact that the alpha had texted Allison to come to the school.

The six of them had gone to the sheriff's department that morning to give their statements, Melissa was beside herself and was ready to call in sick, something which Rose and Scott wanted their mother not to do. They had weird stuff to talk about-only problem was that when the two got home, Scott took the car and left.

So, Rose set herself up with a couple buckets of water, some old clothes, a lot of candles and a box of matches. She was going to take advantage of the private time.

Until Stiles showed up.

"Um-why are you staring at that candle?" Stiles questioned, causing her to jump.

Rose grinned at that familiar smell of caramel and spices. "Take a seat and I'll tell you," she smiled.

Stiles put his keys in his pocket and sat down. "Is this anything to do with your fight with the alpha the first time?"

"In a way," she shrugged. "The alpha practically threw me into the power box in the car park-"

"So that was you my dad was complaining about," Stiles cut in with a laugh. "Took out the whole power for the station."

Rose grinned. "Well, if your dad was pissed than so was I. I was really pissed at the alpha and the only thing that was between the two of us was the fire-I attacked him with the fire…like a whip…and I lost my charms."

Stiles stared at her. "You lost your charms?!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "All that and this is your takeaway? You lost your charms? Not, hey, my hot girlfriend is an X-Men?"

Stiles pushed the candle out of the way and leant over the table. "You said you loved me last night."

Rose blushed. "Yeah-I-"

"I love you, too," Stiles grinned, pulling her into a kiss.

Rose wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. She loved the way he smelt. As the two of them continued kissing, getting further into the moment, Rose tried to ignore the feeling in her body of intense heat. She'd almost succeed in pushing the thought back when suddenly something exploded off to her right.

The two of them jumped apart when hot wax exploded over them.

"Dude, did you do that?" Stiles gasped.

Rose brushed the wax off her shirt. "Don't call me dude…and yes, it certainly wasn't you." She grabbed the box of matches and lit another before holding it in front of her face. Rose narrowed her eyes and focused on two things-anger and passion. The flame shot up right in front of the two of them.

Stiles jumped back a little bit and Rose grinned. He blinked and stared at her, he could make out her sharp incisors but the familiar glow of her blue eyes was gone, momentarily replaced by a warm, violet colour. "Rose-your eyes are a different colour!"

Rose blinked and they returned back to being blue. "That was awesome!" she grinned. "Jesus! Stiles that made me feel like a freaking superhero…powerful…strong…"

"Pyromaniac," he muttered under his breath.

Rose laughed. "Excuse me-I am not a pyro-" she stopped talking when her cell rang. She paused and answered the unknown number. "Hello?"

"_Rose, its Christopher Argent_."

Rose held her hand up to quiet Stiles. "Hello, Mr Argent. How's Allison after last night?"

"_Doing well, nice of you to _ask," Chris smiled. "_I'd like to meet you as soon as possible-I have the blade you're after._"

Rose grinned. "Okay-neutral ground-Doctor Deaton's clinic. Thirty minutes." She ended the call and jumped up off the bench. "I gotta go to Deaton's, hunter's came through for me."

Stiles shot her a look. "Rose-I really don't like the idea that you went to the Argent's for help."

She raised an eyebrow. "What was I supposed to do, Stiles? It's only a matter of time until Andre finds me, all he has to do is mark me whilst he mates with me and I'm stuck with him-till I die."

Stiles scrunched his face up. "That's nasty."

Rose shrugged. "I'm a nomad, it doesn't matter in Andre's books." She leant over to him and kissed him. "I'll be back, promise."

He grinned. "You better, cause I'm holding you to that singlet top and underwear comment."

She smiled and went inside to grab her bag before she headed to the clinic. On the way, she called Deaton to let him know that they were coming, in turn, he told her that he had the Tiger's Claw powder that she wanted but he wasn't too happy about the meeting she'd arranged.

Chris Argent and his sister Kate were waiting out the back of the clinic when Rose got there. She'd purposely taken it slow and arrived just before her half an hour was up. "Mr. Argent, Ms Argent," Rose smiled, bowing her head a little. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and waited as Chris brought a wooden box over to her.

"This wasn't easy to get," he warned her when he opened the box.

Rose stared at the weapon with morbid curiosity. Hesitantly and carefully she picked up the ornate dagger. The handle was made out of marbled black stone with red splashes seemingly painted across the surface, the blade itself was made out of clouded moonstone that was blue in some aspects but violet in the other. It was lighter than she had thought it would be. "It's gorgeous," she gasped. Rose put the dagger back down in the box and closed it. "When I got bitten and I found out what I was I wanted to die," she frowned. "A friend-my mentor, told me that this was the only way that I could ever die…I don't want to die now but there is something underneath the skin, a primal urge…Mr. Argent…in all your years as a hunter, have you ever heard of a cure?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"May I take this?" she asked him. "I promise I'll give it back when I'm finished."

"It may be sooner than you think," Chris spoke. "A contact of mine in Sacramento found out that two men from Brazil arrived with five women. The same contact told me that they'd booked private transport to Beacon Hills, they should be here in a couple days."

Rose snorted a little. "Why is it that Beacon Hills attracts the supernatural?" she asked.

"Good question," Kate mused. "You're a smart girl, Rose, too bad you're one of them. Come on Chris, Victoria's probably wondering where we are."

Rose picked up the box and stepped back as Chris and Kate got back into their car. She turned back and went inside the clinic where Deaton was working on a sick dog. "That was awkward."

"You're playing with fire," Deaton warned her.

She laughed. "Well, considering I can do that now, it's not so bad."

He raised an eyebrow. "Say again?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "I can play with fire, manipulate it or some X-Men bullshit. Stiles said my eyes changed colour too-hey is this the Tiger's Claw?" Rose asked, staring at the jar on the bench.

Deaton nodded. "Yes. This particular batch is from Australia, rather toxic to your kind. The kind that grows around Africa and India is what the hunter's use in the area, your alpha would have most likely have some kind of immunity."

Rose grabbed the jar and put it in her bag. "Thanks, Deaton. I didn't mean to bring this on your doorstep."

Deaton chuckled. "You didn't. And the answer your earlier question, Beacon Hills is a beacon to the supernatural, there are more things at work here than you can comprehend." Rose looked puzzled but he continued speaking. "But for now, go home, spend time with your brother and your boyfriend."

Rose grinned and headed for the door but stopped. "The look you had-when I mentioned that my eyes changed colour-what does that mean?"

Deaton smiled. "I'm sure you'll find out soon, Rose. Very soon. Go home."

She gave him a mock salute and started on her way back to Stiles.


	18. Chapter 18

**++++++ I do apologize if there are any typos as of late-my laptop keyboard is chucking the biggest tantrum and when I hit certain letters, for some reason it decides to put in another letter making the word I wanted to type something else. Or the program automatically assumes I'm trying to say another word and fixes it up so it says looks instead of loose as an example. I'm trying to get it fixed but in the mean time I'm checking it manually which after a while the letters start to blur together. And being set to English, not American-English also makes certain words spelt differently to the way that my American readers would spell them. Please try and bare with the Aussie. **

**Thank you all for being so patient with me ++++++**

**++++++ I do not own Teen Wolf or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV ++++++**

**Eighteen**

At school on Monday, the break in at the school was talked about but no one in particular was mentioned. As soon as Rose got there with Stiles, she was instantly abducted by Lydia and Allison, both girls wanting to know how she was and what had happened that morning at the police station.

Rose just waved them off and asked Allison how she was after breaking up with Scott. She wasn't the girl's greatest fan but she had to play nice considering the fact Lydia had officially adopted her into the popular group as of that morning.

Scott was made co-captain of the lacrosse team and Stiles was put on first line, Jackson was still the same as ever.

Mondays were officially the most boring days in the world-well at least that's what Rose thought.

All she could think of was thank god that they didn't have metal detectors or bag searches at the school because Rose knew she'd get busted for bringing a knife to school. There was no way in hell that Rose was going anywhere without that dagger.

That was her Kevlar vest-so to speak.

After school, Rose took off to work.

She liked the undisturbed continuality of the work, scanning, copying and creating the files on the computer. The Sherriff or one of the deputies would bring her dinner and sit down for a chat whilst they ate but other than that, Rose was left to her own devices.

Once she was finished, it was the same thing-home, homework than bed.

* * *

By Wednesday, Rose was ready to crawl out of her own skin.

Derek was back, less than thrilled with the McCall twins for pegging him as Beacon Hills most wanted.

There was so much going on, between the twins and their respective alphas, their lives were starting to become very complicated. Rose had learnt from Stiles that Scott had kissed Lydia and that Jackson had dumped Lydia-she found this odd because Lydia didn't seem so worried about it but then again, she'd always been an expert at covering up her feelings. The thing that worried Rose the most was that Jackson also knew what Scott was. Her twin had told her after lunch that Jackson knew. She hated being self-centered but it made her wonder if he knew about her as well.

Rose hadn't heard from the hunters, which was a good thing, so at least they were keeping away from trying to kill her-they were too focused on tracking the werewolf to worry about her. At least that's what she had hoped.

The last time Rose had spoken with Stiles was when he and Derek were working on tracing that text message that had been sent to Allison. The fact that the alpha had lured Scott's 'old pack' to the school in the hopes that he would kill them had her anxious.

After work on Wednesday night, Rose stopped by to get some Thai for her and her mum.

When she showed up at the hospital, Melissa had the biggest smile on her face. "Have I ever told you how much I love having you back?"

Rose shrugged. "Not enough, mum." She leant over the counter and handed her mum dinner. "I'll do the shopping tomorrow after school so at least you can start taking some proper food for dinner."

Melissa grinned and hugged Rose. "When did you become the mother?"

She flashed a grin. "Learnt from the best mum. Enjoy your dinner." Rose shoved her hands in her pocket and headed out the doors, stopping when she felt a weird sort of tug. It felt like a rubber band pulling her in the opposite direction that she was trying to head in. The werepanther would have ignored it if not for the pull towards the smell of caramel and spice.

"Stiles," she whispered.

Rose took off down the corridor, following the pull and the smell on sheer instinct alone. She let her senses take over until she found what she was looking for-the long term ward. Rose slammed the door opened and found herself staring at Peter Hale-mostly healed from his burn scars. She remembered him from when she was little and she wandered off from her mum when she brought the twins to work.

Stiles and Derek were also there. Stiles looking like he was about to be caught in the middle of something bad and Derek still as broody as ever. Rose took a deep breath and growled. "You're the fucking alpha."

He smirked. "Rose McCall-not too bright are you?" She took a step towards Stiles but Peter blocked her way. "There's nothing stopping me from ripping him to shreds."

"Yes there is," she hissed. "Me." Rose pulled out her cell phone. "I've got Chris Argent on speed dial, you just say the word, wolf boy and I'll call him."

Peter glared at her. "You're starting to get on my nerves, Rose. Up until now, I've only been playing with you."

Rose paused. She didn't like the way he said that, playing with her.

"You've got two choices, Rose," he continued. "Stay out of my way, and I won't kill your mate. Or you can watch everything you've ever loved die. Stiles, your mother-I won't kill Scott, I need Scott. In fact, I like Scott. Consider tonight a parting gift, I don't kill you and Stiles, the two of you get to live."

She growled, there was no way in hell she could start a fight in a hospital. Rose cast a sideways glance at Derek. "Little help here, Hale?"

Derek shook his head. "I'm done helping you, Rose. You're not one of us-not a werewolf. Stay out of our way."

Her jaw dropped. "Derek!" Rose snapped.

Stiles pulled Rose out of the way as Derek and Peter made for the door. "Rose," he frowned. "Rose-we gotta get to Scott before they do."

"He's playing a game tonight!" Rose answered. "The school-and Jackson fucking knows! Jesus this just keeps on getting better and better."

Stiles pulled her along and the two of them ran out of the hospital, heading for their cars. The jeep was the first car they found, just as they went to get in, Rose was grabbed from behind and thrown part way across the parking lot.

She cried out as she skidded along the cold, hard ground and was eventually stopped by another car. Rose jumped to her feet and automatically froze. All sense of bravery left her body quicker than you could say boo as she stood there staring at Andre.

That same dark skin with those glowing violet eyes, straight white teeth and cocky smirk that haunted her dreams stood there watching her like she was a fresh cut of meat.

The fucking dagger was in the car.

"Hello, Rose. Someone's been a naughty girl."


	19. Chapter 19

**++++++ No, this is not 'The Fight' but it is important. Insert standard disclaimer here ++++++**

**Nineteen**

Rose took a step back, fear swallowing her up and leaking into every muscle in her body. She had been fearing this moment since the second she landed back on American soil-afraid that he would find her. She had been so adamant that she would fight back but now that the moment was here, Rose was shit scared of fighting back.

Andre took a single step forward. "I must say, _minha querida_, you have been hard to track down. Even harder to make submit."

Rose glanced sideways at Stiles, her heart sank when she saw clawed hands around his throat belonging to Miguel.

Andre smirked. "Oh, don't worry, _minha querida_. I am going to kill him, if this is what you're worried about." He walked boldly towards her and leant in to sniff her neck. "Still unclaimed…perfect. Considering I know there is a pesky alpha here somewhere, least I get to lay claim to you first."

"Get away!" Rose shoved him away only serving to make him laugh at her.

He grabbed her arm and twisted it roughly behind her back before shoving her to the ground. "I must say, you American girls are certainly trouble. Wild, you lack manners. But that is nothing a firm had cannot fix." Andre took a deep breath of her hair, stopping to stare at Stiles before spitting on the ground in disgust. "You smell like the human boy. Disgusting. What have you been doing, _minha quenrida_?"

Rose kept her eyes on Stiles. She was terrified.

Andre stepped back. "Shall I kill him now?" he smirked. "Miguel, bring him here."

"Let me go!" Stiles shouted. Struggling against the hold on him.

"NO!" Rose screamed. She slashed the alpha across the face and went to strike him again only for him to back hand her.

He grabbed Rose around the throat and slammed her up against the door of the car. "Don't fucking test me, _minha quenrida_!" Andre hissed.

Miguel dragged Stiles towards the pair, his claws digging into his neck, a look of disgust on his face. "The boy and her smell like dogs."

Rose chuckled, sounding a little psychotic. "You should have done your research before coming here. We've got hunters, we've got werewolves."

Andre spat on the ground. "Mutts!" he hissed. He tightened his grip until he'd completely cut off her air supply. "You should have stayed. It would have hurt much less than what it's going to."

"Fuck you!" Rose coughed.

"You first," he smirked. Andre pulled her off the side of the car and wrapped his arm around her neck so that he was able to drag her to a waiting car.

"Let me go!" Rose screamed. She reached out for Stiles, almost touching his outstretched hand before he was ripped away from her. Rose kicked backwards, connecting with something solid that sent the two of them to the ground.

Andre grabbed her head and slammed it down on the hard parking lot ground. "Don't push me, little girl!" he hissed. "Or I will kill you both, find your home and lay claim to your mother. I know how much you love her."

Her eyes widened in horror. Andre smirked as she fell still. As he went to bring her up, Rose's eyes flashed blue before narrowing, her face twisted in anger and she kicked him off her. "You stay the fuck away from my mother!" she screamed, her body easing into the shift.

"Kill the boy!" Andre ordered.

"DON'T YOU HARM A HAIR ON HIS HEAD!" Rose roared, her eyes changing from blue to violet.

Miguel shrank back. He was used to the alpha voice from Andre but the alpha voice coming from her was stronger, more power emanated from those words, more than Andre had ever been able to summon. Every muscle in his body commanded that he let go of the boy, leaving him no choice but to obey.

"Miguel!" Andre hissed. "What are you doing?"

Stiles ran over to Rose and she hugged him tightly before pushing him behind her. "So what do we do now?" he mumbled.

It was taking every ounce of concentration that Rose had to keep a hold of the power inside her. But she was damned if she would lose it, because if she did, she lost everything. "You run," Rose whispered.

Stiles shook his head.

"Answer me Miguel!" Andre hissed.

"Alpha," Miguel gasped.

Andre turned, looking for the alpha that he could suddenly feel only for his eyes to fall on Rose-more importantly-her glowing violet eyes. He growled and narrowed his eyes, the shift taking over his body. "You're the alpha! You! Who did you kill to take the spark?"

"No one," Rose snapped. She crouched. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"

"Andre!" Miguel shouted as the two were's charged each other. He grabbed Andre before they could collide and forced him aside. "Andre, no! She's a true alpha! She didn't steal anything!"

Andre pushed him away. "True alpha?" he barked. "That's nothing but a lie! A myth!" He took a menacing step towards Rose but stopped when he heard the sound a car coming by. The four of them forcibly relaxed as a car slowly rolled by before eventually stopping.

"Stiles, shouldn't you be at home?" frowned the familiar voice of his father.

Stiles grinned at his father. "Just helping Rose deliver dinner to her mum."

"And these gentlemen?" the Sherriff asked.

"Looking for intensive care," Rose answered. "Friend got attacked by their cat. They wanna make sure he's ok. And won't die," she mumbled just low enough so that Andre and Miguel were the only ones to hear her.

The Sherriff nodded. "Well, head on home you two," he ordered.

"Gladly!" Rose grinned.

He waited, clearly showing he wasn't going anywhere.

Andre cleared his throat. "Thank you for your help, anyway," he growled at her.

"Glad to be of service," she scowled.

The two men headed towards their car, driving off before the Sherriff even considered leaving.

Rose let out a giant sigh of relief. "There is a god!" she cried out.

Stiles grabbed her tightly and hugged her. "Jesus you should have seen yourself, all badass. I'm never getting on your bad side-ever!"

She buried her head in her shoulder. "I seriously don't feel so good. But we have to go see Scott."

"You need some rest," he argued, still hugging her. "I'll see Scott!"

"I think you've had enough human in the middle of a were fight time," Rose warned him.

"An alpha were," Stiles grinned. He pushed her back a little so he could meet her eyes. "Do the eye thing," he instructed her.

Rose rolled her eyes and they flashed. "Colour?"

"Blue but sorta…sorta fragmented," Stiles frowned. "It's like a blue tiles with splashes of violet."

She grabbed his hand. "Come on! We gotta find Scott! He needs to know about Peter."

"But-" he objected.

Rose squeezed his hand tighter and shook her head.

They had to get to Scott before Peter and Derek.

**_minha querida _****means my dear one in Portuguese according to our holy lord, Google Translate ++++++ **


	20. Chapter 20

**++++++ My apologise for the lack of updates in a while. I've been having some blood pressure issues relating to my pregnancy so I've been somewhat focused on sorting them out over uploading chapters. I will try an upload every couple weeks at this stage but once I know whats going on, I can come up with a schedule or something. Enjoy, please. **

**Standard disclaimer ++++++**

**Twenty**

By the time Rose and Stiles had made it to the school, the lacrosse game was well and truly over. Some players were still lingering around but Scott was nowhere to be seen. Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scents around her. "Derek and Peter are already here!" she gasped. "Locker rooms!"

Stiles grabbed her hand and they ran towards the teams change rooms. He glanced over at Rose to see she'd shifted, her eyes were the oddest part, that fragmented purple and blue was the oddest thing he'd ever seen.

Rose slammed through the closed door, almost knocking it off its hinges in the process. She wasn't exactly going for gentle or pious currently. And they'd get the door fixed.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted, sliding in close behind his girlfriend. He saw his best friend stuck between Derek and Peter, annoyance plastered all over his face.

Rose stepped forward. "Get away from my brother, Peter. I will rip you a new one."

Peter smirked. "You get the wrong idea, both you and Scott are getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help Scott reach his full potential."

"By killing my friends!" Scott snapped.

Peter grinned. "Sometimes the people closest to you-they can be the ones holding you back."

"Yes because I want my brother to become a raging psycho," Rose snorted. Her ears were flattened up against her head and her tail was straight as. She was angry and ready to attack.

"Stay out of this, cat," Peter hissed.

Rose growled. "Really? Feline insults? Take a hike before I call the police."

Derek and Peter glanced at each other. "We'll be back," the alpha assured them before they skulked out.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "Just what we need…two psychotic alphas running around Beacon Hills."

"Two-two alphas?" Scott frowned.

"Rose's alpha came to town," Stiles replied. "We've a huge problem if they both hook up."

"Doubtful," Rose snorted. "Andre and Peter would more kill each other than help each other. Hmm…"

"There's a thought," Stiles joked.

"So what do we do?" Rose questioned. "Obviously the deal we had with Derek is off. Two were's and a human do not make a pack. We don't stand a chance against Peter. I think we should tell Chris Argent who the alpha is."

Scott and Stiles shot her a look. "No!" they both shouted.

Rose held her hands up in defeat. "Okay. Okay. Well, we need to think of something and right now we're all dealing with tonight's events. So, tomorrow afternoon after school, we meet up at Deaton's and discuss a plan of attack."

"Why Deaton's?" Scott asked.

"Because treating animals is only ninety percent of his work," Rose grinned.

"I'll see you at home," Scott told Rose, holding onto the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

Rose nodded. "Gotta. Stiles can take me home," she told Scott, tossing him the keys to the car. "C'mon Stiles." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out. "Why does all the terrible shit happen at the same time?"

"Because this is Beacon Hills," Stiles snorted. He dug his keys from his pocket and sighed. "So-you got a date for the Winter Formal?"

She shrugged. "Dunno," Rose confessed, getting into the Jeep. "I'm waiting for someone to ask me but dude's got ADHD and the attention span of a gold fish. He's kinda cute, little odd."

Stiles grinned.

"Hopefully Jackson will say yes," she teased.

Stiles chuckled and shook his head. "I'm offended, Rosie. Thanks."

Rose rubbed her head. "Might ask Lydia and Allison if they want to go dress shopping. Take my mind off of all of this supernatural crap."

"Sounds like a good idea," Stiles nodded. Once they were out on the road, he turned his head to his girlfriend. "So-was that a yes or a no?"

Rose grinned. "It was a yes! Of course I'll come to the Winter Formal with you, Stiles. I'm certainly not going with Jackson. I think he's going with Allison and Lydia is going with Scott-I think. That's the town gossip."

"That's just weird," Stiles confessed as he pulled into the street.

Rose's straightened up in her seat when they stopped in the driveway. Her eyes flashed and she jumped out of the car as a figure walked out on the porch. She had been expecting Andre or Miguel but when the sensor light flashed on, she squealed and ran over to the older woman wearing a shawl with salt and pepper hair. "Rita!" she squealed. "_Bem-vindo, velho amigo!_" she grinned.

"_Meu filho, você cresceu tão forte e poderoso_," Rita replied, her aged dark brown eyes scanning the young panther.

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills?" Rose grinned, pulling out of their hug.

"I came as soon as you said you had lost your charms," Rita answered, gazing at Stiles. "_Quem e esse?_"

Rose grinned. "This is Stiles, my boyfriend," she replied, waving him over from the Jeep. "Stiles, this is Rita, my mentor."

"Nice to meet you," Stiles nodded. "Rose has told me a lot about you, Rita."

Rita sniffed the air around the two teenagers. "I smell Andre, young one."

She sighed. "Andre is here, in Beacon Hills. But I managed to fight him off but he will come back."

The older woman stiffened when she took another smell. "I smell wolf!" she hissed.

Stiles saw her eyes flash blue and noticed the headlights of Rose and Scott's car.

"It's my brother, Scott," Rose assured her. "He's a werewolf, Rita. Be nice."

As Scott got out of the car, the elder woman started muttering under her breath in Portugese. She kept her eyes on the young wolf when he headed towards the group. "Beta," she grumbled, addressing him as the wolf, not the boy.

"Who's this?" Scott frowned.

"Rita," Rose explained. "The woman who helped me in the transformation. She came to give me some more charms."

"We should take this inside," Scott suggested. "Otherwise the neighbours will start to talk."

Rose and Stiles nodded their agreement.

The quartet made their way inside and made themselves comfortable in the kitchen. Rose proceeded to put the kettle on and then took her jacket off before sitting across from Rita. She scratched her neck. "Rita, this was probably a bad time for you to come. We've got two crazy alphas in town and a family of hunters who are one kill away from not giving a shit who they kill."

"Three," Rita corrected her. "But I wouldn't call the third crazy, just inexperienced." The three teenagers raised an eyebrow. The older woman couldn't help but laugh at the similar lopsided frowns the McCall twins were giving her. "I mean you, _um pouco_," she smiled, pointing at Rose. "I see the spark inside you, grown as much as it has. It was one of the things that drew me to you in the first place," she assured the girl.

Scott stared at his sister. "You're an alpha?"

"She's almost there," Rita nodded. "Almost. Not as strong as an alpha but stronger than a mere beta. I will be staying in Beacon Hills until I can be assured that you are safe," she told Rose. "And with Andre and this other alpha-you will need all the help that you can get, Rose."

Rose got up and started to make them all tea.

"Now, start explaining this werewolf problem," Rita ordered.

Scott sighed and told her everything from the body in the woods to the incident this evening with Peter and Derek Hale. He even told her about Rose and the hunters, and the deal she made with them for the dagger-the dagger that now wasn't needed because an alpha could kill an alpha.

Rita started at her student with a mixture of anger and pride. She couldn't wait to see the young beta become an alpha-in fact, both twins had the spark. She could see it. Rose's spark was brighter then Scott's but his was there. She had no doubt that in the future these two would make quite an alpha team. Beacon Hills would be their territory. The McCall Pack, she silently grinned to herself. It had a nice ring to it.

"You've got a devious grin on your face," Rose pointed out, sitting the tea in front of her. "You frighten me when you get that smile."

Rita chuckled. "Nonsense Rose."

"Do you have a hotel or somewhere to stay?" Rose asked her.

She nodded. "I do, thank you, Rose. Now, sit back down and we can discuss what to do. You three maybe younger but I am wiser. Youth often needs guidance at a time like this."

Rose sighed and sat down.

They definitely did need some guidance.

**Some of you may have noticed that certain words are spelt with an extra letter or seem different but I'm using a computer that's programed for Australian English, not American. **

**If there is an actual spelling mistake, I have no beta, so all these mistakes are my own. **

**Translations according to Google Translate.**

**_Bem-vindo, velho amigo_**** – ****Welcome old friend**

**_Meu filho, você cresceu tão forte e poderoso_**** – ****My child, you have frown so strong and powerful.**

**_Quem e esse?_**** – ****Who is this?**

**_Um pouco_**** – ****Little one**


	21. Chapter 21

****++++++ Oh my god! First of all, please accept my apologies for the long, long, long away period I had-like nearly two years...I totally forgot about this fic...my recent obsession with Teen Wolf fics literally brought me back to Rose and Scott so after a few days or replanning and rereading, I am back! ****

****You may have noticed that I also renamed it, well Nove Vidas is Nine Lives in Portuguese so it's not that different. ****

****BTW - I am really sorry about the ending of this chapter.****

****I hope you enjoy. ****

****I do not own ++++++****

**Twenty-One**

After the little pack meeting between the four, Rose took Rita to her hotel room and helped her unpack. As the younger were was unpacking some of Rita's clothes, she could see the older woman looking at her in the mirror with an amused smile on her face. Rose raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What's so funny Rita?" she asked.

The aging woman sat on the edge of the bed and patted the mattress next to her. "Sit _meu querido_." Rose kept her frown but came and sat down beside her mentor with a questioning look on her face. "How are you coping?" she asked. "Around your young friend."

Rose paused. "Um-we're fine...why?" She shifted in her seat so that she could look at Rita who was still smiling at her. "What?"

"I must admit I'm jealous," Rita smiled, "you have such a bright future ahead of...the growing spark and your mate."

"My mate?" Rose asked her. "Stiles? He's just my boyfriend...aren't you supposed to feel, like, I dunno, fireworks and creepy possessive over your mate?"

Rita chuckles. "A nice choice of words, Rose...but yes. I can see it and so can Andre, the fact that you can't see it or feel it yet...I'm assuming it's because with everything that's going on in your body...the growing spark, I mean-you're simply just missing what is there."

She rolled her eyes. "Is it possible that you could be speaking crap, Rita."

Rita's mouth turned into a thin line of disapproval. "Rose McCall, you know how I feel about that language. I am not speaking crap, as you put it. That young man is your mate and I really think you should consider mating with him to save yourself from Andre."

Rose went red in the face. "What?! Rita! Oh my god we are not having the talk!"

Rita chuckled. "_Meu querido_, I know you don't need the talk. This is me brainstorming ideas, I didn't want to speak about it in front of your brother or your boyfriend but you're not experienced enough to fight Andre, he's going to win."

"So you're suggesting I sleep with Stiles to save my own skin?" Rose frowned. "I can't do that to Stiles...I'd rather fight Andre…" she argued, trailing off at the end.

The older woman frowned. "Rose...Andre timed this well...your heat-I saw the invitation on the fridge for the Winter Formal-the dates, they coincide do they not?"

Rose bit her lip. "They do...so you think Andre's going to attack me at the Winter Formal?" When Rita nodded, Rose growled under her breath. "Well-what if we kick start the alpha training to get the spark to ignite the fire?" she suggested. "Or won't that work?"

"I'm not an alpha."

Rose groaned. "This is getting more and more fucked up by the second." She got off the bed and went to grab her jacket, "I've got school in the morning so I'll come by in the afternoon...okay?"

Rita hugged Rose before she left. "See you tomorrow dear," she smiled.

* * *

Instead of going home, Rose took the turnoff to take her out to the old Hale house. It wasn't a particularly smart idea very well thought through but it was the only idea she really had…using Stiles like that is something she didn't want to do. She sat in the car for twenty minutes before getting up and walking up the porch to knock on the door. "Come on, mutts!" she muttered under her breath. She waited and got nothing, however when Rose turned around, she found herself almost face to face with Peter Hale and his psychotic smirk. "Put a bell on you next time!" Rose yelped, jumping back.

"You're in my territory," Peter growled, his eyes glowing red.

"Yeah well there's a pride of my kind here in Beacon Hills and I want them gone," Rose hissed, her eyes changing, there was more violet in them than blue this time. "I want to deal and this deal has nothing to do with Scott and what you want to do with him." She looked around, "where's your lap dog?"

Peter chuckled. "Derek is taking care of something for me...I don't deal with cats."

"Think of it as a deal between alphas," Rose replied. Seeing the amused look on his face, Rose scowled. "Not funny, Peter. Explain to me who to get the alpha spark to kick start."

Peter looked her up and down. "Why? So you can kill me and take it?"

Rose laughed. "Really? I have my own, thank you. Why would I want to take your spark? I'd have to get a flea treatment first."

Peter growled at her in the back of my throat. "I'm not helping you. Rose McCall you have nothing to offer me apart from Scott."

"Scott is not on the tables," Rose hissed. She backed up from Peter, all the while keeping eye contact with him and refusing to break it. She climbed back in her car and Peter watched her as she left.

* * *

The following day after school, Rose had been roped into going dress shopping with Allison and Lydia. It was considerably weird knowing that Lydia was going with Scott and Allison was going with Jackson. Lydia and Jackson had been that gross couple for years but now they were going to a dance with other people.

After a few hours and six different shops, Rose had four new outfits, three new pairs of shoes and some temporary hair colour to freak her mum out but she was no closer to finding herself a dress to wear for the Winter Formal. Both Lydia and Allison had theirs so after the sixth shop, Rose gave up and the girls went their separate ways.

Rose dumped her bags in the boot of the car and sent Stiles a quick text to tell him that she'd survived the afternoon before heading off to see Rita. The moment Rose stepped out of the lift and onto the floor the iron smell of blood hit her nose. She sneezed and stepped out, her eyes narrowing whilst she looked around to see where the smell was coming from. At the end of the corridor, the door to the room that Rita was staying in hung off the hinges.

A horrible feeling settled in the pit of the teenagers stomach and she bolted down the corridor and skidded to a stop in the open doorway, the sixties themed bedroom was completely destroyed and covered in blood. An anguished screamed escaped from Rose's mouth when she saw Rita hunched up against the wall, her body battered and broken...claw marks sliced across her skin.

"RITA!" Rose screamed, she ran into the room and skidded down beside Rita, her chest just barely rising and falling. "Rita?! HELP!" she screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP! Rita! Rita!"

The elderly woman's head rolled around and her eyes fluttered open. "Rose?" she groaned.

"We have to stop the bleeding," Rose cried. She pulled her jacket off and pushed it down on the gaping holes in her abdomen. "Oh god...we have to stop the bleeding!" she sobbed. "Why aren't you healing?!" she shouted as couple of guests finally managed to get into the room.

"Sarah call an ambulance!"

"_Mata ele_," Rita whispered. "_Mata_ Andre."

Rose choked back a sob as Rita went rigid and closed her eyes. "Rita?!" she gasped, tears rolling down her face. "R-Rita?" she tapped her arm. "Rita?!" Rose screamed as she pulled her teacher into her, rocking her backwards and forwards whilst muttering under her breath, begging her to come back...she'd just gotten here…

By the time the paramedics had arrived, a small crowd had gathered to watch and speculate about what had happened. Rose was in a daze as the paramedics pulled her away from Rita to make their assessment of her friend before moving on to her when the police arrived. A detective was talking to her, asking her all these questions when she heard a familiar voice, Rose stuck her head up in a daze to see the sheriff and Stiles coming over, Stiles practically trying to run and walk at the same time.

"Rose, sweetie, are you okay?" the sheriff asked her, completely ignoring the detective at first.

Rose blinked. "I-I wanna go home..." she whispered.

"I'll take you home in a minute," John told her, "I just need to speak with this detective...Stiles stay here."

Stiles nodded as his dad walked away with the interviewing detective. He spun around, "what happened?"

Rose blinked. "He killed-he killed Rita…" she sniffed. "I got here...there was so much blood," she cried. Stiles wrapped his arms around her, completely ignoring the fact that she was covered in blood. "Where-where's mum?"

"Your mum's gonna meet you back at our place," John informed her. "Come on kiddo...you can keep your blanket."


End file.
